Laurent's snap decision
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when Laurent was scoping out Bella's situation he noticed that the Cullens had been gone for a while? What if he was actually trying on the animal diet but supplemented it with criminals? What if...Bella reminded him of a baby sister that he had when he was a human? With the Cullens having broke her and Jacob stepping on the pieces...Bella decides to trust Laurent. AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Laurent finds Bella in the woods he already knows the Cullens are gone and not coming back? He's just there to scope things out for Victoria as a last favor, but seeing the almost completely broken human girl… it reminded him of a little sister he had as a human… now he adopts her and takes her back to Denali. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Bella." Laurent said softly, attracting the girls attention and watching as she put on a mask to hide how broken she had looked a mere second ago.

"Laurent. How's Alaska?" Bella asked looking at him blankly and causing his undead heart to ache a little. He had seen her stumbling lost through the woods and how broken and frail she had seemed a moment ago before making his presence known but now here she was looking so blank and masked…so doll like almost…

"It's good. I'm beginning to adjust to the new animal diet but sometimes I cheat using a criminal that I find in the bigger cities. I've even found my mate." Laurent said smiling gently at the girl who gave him a small smile in return.

"I don't like innocents being preyed upon… but if it's a criminal that deserves it then I can only thank you for making the world just a bit safer for humans…I'm happy to hear you've found your mate. I wish you all the happiness in the world Laurent." Bella said causing Laurent's eyes to widen slightly in shock and surprise. He honestly thought she'd be disgusted with him for preying upon humans, criminals or not, and her words about being happy for him. They were so genuine… and they reminded him so much of the last moments he shared with his sister before he was turned.

 _'I know you didn't ask to be married off to a woman in another village but… promise me you'll be safe and won't forget me?' A brown haired green eyed girl of about ten asked staring up at her twenty year old brother who smiled and kneeled down to pat her on the head._

 _'I'd never forget you Snug Bug. You're my baby sister and I'll always love you. If you ever need me then just send a messenger for me. I'll come as soon as I'm able.' Laurent said smiling and earning a sad nod from the girl before she smiled slightly and kissed his cheek._

 _'I love you to Lar and I wish you all the happiness in the world.'_

The memory only took a few seconds but for Laurent he felt as if it took minutes before he came back to himself and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you Bella. It means a lot that even after what I did you'd still wish me happiness." Laurent said smiling gently at the girl who didn't even wince at the memory of his old coven as she smiled back at him.

"I'm not one to hold grudges against those who don't deserve it, and you certainly don't deserve any grudge. Besides everyone deserves happiness and to find someone to love and who will love them unconditionally." Bella said softly making Laurent smile wider as he sat down in front of her, surprised and pleased when she didn't even flinch.

"You are a rare soul Bella, and I'm glad to have met you. And no worries Irina and I love each other so much that it hurts sometimes, and I'd never do anything that would risk hurting her." Laurent said before looking confused as he took in the girls thin and frail appearance. It was as if she had forgotten to eat many times recently, which was strange…he'd have thought that the Cullen clan made sure she was taken care of before they left.

"Where have the Cullens gone do you know? I ran by their house to thank them for sending me to my Irina, but they weren't there and it seems they have not been there for at least two months by their scents." Laurent asked, that caused Bella to flinch and curl in on herself a bit which honestly alarmed and worried the former nomad. The memory of James and Victoria didn't get so much as a wince but asking about the Cullens nearly made the girl go into the fetal position!

"They're gone. They left me here. I…I was just a toy, a distraction, and…they didn't want me anymore so they left." Bella said softly, so quietly that if he weren't a vampire then Laurent wouldn't have heard her.

"Why would they do such a thing?! Victoria is still out there and most definitely planning on coming after you in revenge for James! Them leaving you here alone is basically a death sentence!" Laurent asked and said all this shocked and angry, surely the Cullen Clan knew that if one mate was killed then the surviving one would take revenge and then die as soon as possible didn't they?! Since Bella was the 'weak link' by being the only human then Victoria would certainly go after her instead of a coven of vampires!

"Maybe that's what they wanted… maybe that's what _he_ wanted. Me to die after they broke me." Bella whispered quietly causing Laurent to scoot closer to her.

"Bella…can you tell me what all happened? I want to know what reason they could possibly think was good enough for them to all leave you here unprotected but only if you _want_ to tell me." Laurent asked softly, reaching forward and placing a hand on Bella's shoulder in an act of comfort that actually seemed to help the human as she loosened up a little from her ball. Bella looked up at Laurent for a minute before nodding slowly.

"Alright… it started with a surprise party that I didn't want on my eighteenth birthday." Bella stopped when she heard several loud growls nearby as Laurent stood up alarmed, standing in front of Bella protectively as he glared as some large wolves that began to walk towards them. The smell of the air told him all that he needed to know about them, they weren't normal wolves. Crap! If he hadn't been so focused on Bella then he'd have heard or smelled them coming!

" _Great_ Wolf Shifters." Laurent growled sarcastically barely loud enough for Bella to hear as he glared at the wolves before stepping backwards so that he could grab Bella and make a run for it at the most opportune moment.

"Do you mind if I carry you and we get somewhere safe before we finish this little heart to heart Bella Bug?" Laurent aimed not even noticing the nickname fall from his mouth while Bella looked at him surprised and confused but strangely not minding the nickname. Taking one long look at the growling and snarling wolves Bella thought about her options.

On one hand there was the La Push wolf shifters that hate her and looked really hungry and feral at the moment, on the other there was a former human drinking vampire who used to be friends with the woman trying to kill her… yeah she was probably screwed either way… might as well go out with a small amount of pizzazz. Bella made a snap decision and Laurent positively beamed at her answer and nickname as he grabbed her and used all of his speed to make a retreat, kicking up enough dirt and dust to blind the wolves slightly despite the fact that her answer shocked them silly.

"No I don't mind Lar. I'd rather not end up as a happy meal for a bunch of half feral liars and mutts from La Push."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"When I see them again Edwards head will become a soccer ball! And don't even get me started on that dog!" Laurent snarled angrily as he paced back and forth in front of Bella in the cave that he had hidden them in to get away from the wolves. Bella had just finished telling him her story, starting back when she first met Edward at Laurent's request and finishing with how Edward had left her crying in the forest. After a moment of tense silence between them, she had even described how she had been zombie like for five months before Jacob, her friend from La Push, had started helping her get better up until he suddenly distanced himself and stepped on the already broken pieces.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you would agree with what they did?" Bella asked surprised as she stared at Laurent who stopped pacing and knelt down in front of her.

"No Bella Bug. I would never agree with what they did. They hurt you so much, _broke_ you almost beyond repair…James and Victoria may be sick and enjoy a hunt but even they would never do that kind of thing, not even to their prey!" Laurent said looking Bella right in the eyes so she knew he was telling the truth.

"But you know the best thing about being broken?" Laurent asked smiling gently at Bella as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"What?" Bella asked confused and causing Laurent to chuckle as he recalled saying this exact thing to his little sister back when she had broken her leg.

"The best thing about something or someone being broken…is that they can be fixed and come back stronger than ever. Like that human saying. Trust is like a mirror, it can be fixed when broken." Laurent said causing Bella to smile slightly sardonically.

"Did you ever hear the other half of that saying?" Bella asked causing Laurent to blink and shake his head in the negative.

"The full saying is that Trust is like a mirror…it can be fixed when broken." Here Bella paused and looked straight into Laurents eyes with a small grin on her face.

"But you can still see the crack in that motherfucking reflection." Bella said before she began giggling at the look of shock on Laurents face when he heard the curse word. As far as he had heard from the Cullens, Bella never cursed. After a moment of staring at the giggling girl shocked he cracked up as well, unable to help it. For a full minute at least the two laughed together before calming down. It wasn't really that funny but the look on Laurent's face plus how infectious Bella's giggling had been…

"Well even if you are still cracked, I'll make sure to glue you back together. Don't worry Bella. I'll fix you." Laurent said smiling at the girl who frowned and pulled her knees up to her chest at this.

"I don't see how you can Laurent. You live in Alaska and I would never think about keeping you away from your mate." Bella said staring at the French vampire who frowned for a second at this.

"Maybe…I can call Irina and her sisters and ask about bringing you to Alaska with me…" Laurent said thinking aloud as he looked at the frail looking human.

"I don't think Tanya would mind." A soft voice said from the mouth of the cave, causing Bella to look over at the new arrival curiously while Laurent jumped up in front of Bella in a protective stance.

"Rina. You startled me. I didn't hear or smell you coming." Laurent said smiling as he relaxed at the sight of his mate, a tall beautiful woman with long straight blond hair and golden eyes that were soft as she looked at her mate and the human.

"You were so focused on Bella and her story that you didn't notice me for the last ten minutes despite me standing in plain view. If I didn't know better I'd be jealous." The blond woman teased as she walked into the cave and towards them calmly.

"Hey there Bella. My name is Irina Denali, I'm this idiots' mate." Irina said smiling softly at Bella who giggled at Laurent's pout at being called an idiot by his mate.

"I've heard of you before. Denali's…you're the Cullens cousins of sorts." Bella said softly as she looked at Irina who smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"Yeah but I never thought they'd do something like what they did to you. Imp sorry if this sounds cruel or mean but I'm kind of glad that Edward never took up my sister, Tanya's, offer of dating if he treats all women the way he treated you. What they did was soo wrong I don't even know where to start." Irina said softly as she kneeled down in front of Bella.

"Thanks…I guess…" Bella said shrugging a bit as she looked down, causing Irina to smile even sadder as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Bella, who tensed at the hug.

"Let's get you back to your house and talk to your parents about going to Alaska with us for a while. My sisters and I won't mind you being there as we try to help you glue the pieces back together." Irina said softly, picking Bella up easily and cradling the rather frail looking girl close. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, perhaps hearing how broken she was because of her cousins, but something about this young girl tugged at her maternal side.

"I don't think he'd let me go anywhere with you if he knew you were the Cullens cousins…" Bella murmured as she cuddled closer to Irina who smiled down at her and held her closer ever so slightly. Irina gave a small mischievious grin as she said something that had Laurent snickering as Bella murmured almost sleepily, the emotional rollercoaster and retelling her tale taking it's toll on her.

"Then we simply won't tell him that bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Bella woke up a few hours later in her room, wearing a pair of comfortable pajamas and to the sound of several French curses as someone laughed loudly and hard from downstairs. Rolling out of bed Bella frowned in confusion as she exited her room and walked down stairs, pausing in the kitchen doorway at the sight in front of her.

An obviously frazzled Laurent was at the stove trying to cook something but the pan seemed to have caught on fire and he was currently freaking out and cursing in French while Irina was sitting at the table laughing her ass off alongside who Bella realized was Leah while Seth was freaking out next to Laurent.

 _"You know there's a fire extinguisher for a reason and that you can just put it in the sink right?"_ Bella asked in French as she looked at Laurent amused, causing the whole kitchen to freeze as they all turned to look at Bella. Bella for her part merely stared back at them before shaking her head and walking over to the stove.

"Bella that's hot." Seth said earning an amused look from Bella and a snort from Leah.

"It's alright Seth." Bella said rolling her eyes slightly at the boy as she grabbed the flaming pan with one hand and put it in the sink to run water over it to put out the fire.

"Are you hurt Bella Bug? That pan was on fire and could have burnt you!" Laurent asked grabbing Bella's hand and examining it worriedly and causing Bella to blink up at him for a second.

"I'm fine Lar. I've done worse than that before and came out unharmed…besides Renee got into one of her kicks involving flaming foods and all before so it's not the first time I've had to grab a pan that was on fire." Bella said smiling slightly at the French vampire who relaxed a bit at seeing her unharmed while Leah was cracking up.

"Big scary vampire my finely toned ass! You're a complete softie for little sis." Leah said snickering and causing Laurent to give her a glare while Bella snickered as well at her 'big sister'.

"Whoever you paid to say you had a finely toned ass should give you your money back Lee-lee." Bella said making Leah yelp indignantly while Seth busted out laughing and Irina giggled slightly.

"How are you two related if you do not mind me asking…and Bella how do you know French?" Laurent asked looking amused as he looked between the two girls who smirked.

"Learned French when Renée took me with her to France when I was nine. Leah and Seth are my siblings in a sense. Their mom is dating my dad even though we act like we don't know it yet. They're trying to be sneaky about it. After Jake proved what an ass he was Lee-Lee and Sethy helped me a good bit…that and saved my life." Bella said shrugging a bit and causing the two vampires to tense.

"Save your life? How? Who am I killing Bella Bug?" Laurent asked fretting rather protectively over Bella who blinked up at him confused.

"They pulled me out of the water…" Bella said looking confused at his frantic fretting while Leah and Seth scowled in unison at the reminder.

"See there's a sort of adrenaline sport at La Push, it's called Cliff Diving and well…the name is self-explanatory. One day Jacob took Bella Cliff Diving but obviously didn't take into account how frail her body has become thanks to being pretty much catatonic for five months and only eating when someone forced food into her mouth. The currents had swept her away and he didn't realize what was happening but Seth and I were nearby and we figured out what was going on. She's my little sis and Seth's other big sis so naturally we'd go in after her." Leah began to explain but paused for a second as she looked at Bella confused.

"I don't know where she got it from or how she managed to get a hold of it, but when Seth and I got to her…Bella was holding a sword in one hand and she wouldn't let it go for nothing in the world. She was barely conscious and had passed out soon after she saw us but she still wouldn't let go of that sword…finally we managed to get her above the water and to the shore. Jacob had apparently figured out what had happened by that time and was yelling at us saying he could have handled it and that he was going to save her." Leah said rolling her eyes and then giving Bella a proud grin while she gave a sheepish smile and blushed a bit.

"By this time Bellsy here had regained consciousness and heard what he said about how after he had 'rescued' her she would have fallen for him…" Seth was grinning as well while Irina and Laurent both snarled at the thought of a mutt make Bella fall for him.

"Bella gave him a hard right straight that knocked him on his ass but she sprained her wrist pretty badly doing so. The look on his face was priceless!" Leah said snickering again as she recalled the look on Jacob's face.

"Good job." Irina said beaming proudly at Bella who was blushing under the praise and recalling the story as she moved about the kitchen fixing some food.

"Thanks…but what time is it and what happened? Last thing I remember was falling asleep after you picked me up? Sorry about that by the way." Bella asked looking over her shoulder at Irina with an apologetic smile even as she cracked some eggs into a clean pan and began frying them.

"Well after you fell asleep, which I didn't mind at all since it seemed like you could use a good long nap, Laurent and I began tracking your scent to your house where we found these two-" Here Irina paused as she motioned to the two natives who gave matching cheeky grins and waves.

"Running around like crazy worrying over you being gone so long without telling them first." Irina continued causing Leah to shrug while Seth at least looked sheepish.

"Sorry but you're our sister and with all that happened…well you _know_ how protective we can get of you." Seth said shrugging slightly and causing Bella to snicker a bit.

"After you decked Mike for trying to flirt with me despite me telling him that I wasn't interested…yes I know how protective you can be." Bella said shooting Seth a look of fond amusement as she scooped the eggs onto a plate and began making waffles next.

"Wait where was I during this?" Leah asked straightening up as her eyes narrowed angrily.

"You were busy messing with Lauren's car engine so that it wouldn't start later after she called me names and tripped me up." Bella said patiently over her shoulder earning an 'oh' from the taller girl while Laurent and Irina looked amused at the interactions between the three.

"After we brought you here Leah took you upstairs and put you in your pajamas so that you'd be more comfortable while you slept then she came back down here and we began talking about taking you to Alaska with us. They insisted on coming as well." Irina continued easily.

"Of course we did! You might be good ones but there's no way I'm letting my baby sis go off with a bunch of vampires alone!" Leah said not caring that she was interrupting the blond who merely nodded at that, she couldn't fault the girl. She'd do the same thing in less than a heartbeat for both of her elder sisters if their positions were reversed.

"And then your dad called saying that he was going fishing for the weekend." Irina was frowning at this she couldn't understand why he would just leave his daughter alone for a whole weekend, especially given how danger prone and frail she seemed. She seemed even frailer when compared to her siblings who were both tall and muscular.

"Who wants to bet if he's actually fishing or if he's at a hotel with Sue?" Bella asked over her shoulder as she plated the pancakes and started making some bacon.

"No bet!" Both Clearwater siblings said instantly as they sat at the table relaxing as Bella cooked.

"He does this often?" Laurent asked frowning as well. It was obvious that it bothered him that the man could just up and leave his already damaged daughter like this as well.

"About once or twice…a month." Bella said shrugging as she fried up the bacon some more before glancing back at her 'brother' for a second.

"Seth set the table will you?" Bella asked causing the boy to bolt up and quickly place three dishes and sets of silverware on the table before looking at the vampires.

"Um…do you two eat or want anything to drink?" Seth asked confused and causing the two to shake their heads in the negative.

"We could but, we wouldn't enjoy it and would have to…make it come back up later. Thank you for offering though." Irina said smiling at the boy who blushed a bit and muttered a 'no problem' causing his sisters to snicker.

"Look Bells. Your lesson on manners did stick with him!" Leah nearly cackled causing Seth to blush darker while Bella smirked a bit.

"Now if only they would stick with you." Bella said with a snort, making Leah pout while Seth stuck his tongue out, as Bella plated the bacon and then moved and placed all three plates of food on the table. Leah and Seth eyed the food hungrily but patiently waited until Bella had put a little bit of bacon and eggs on her plate and sat down before they dove for it.

"Did they not eat in the last few days?" Irina asked staring surprised at the two Clearwaters digging into the food as if they were starved. She may not have needed human food in over a thousand years but she had seen other humans eat, and it was quite a bit different than what she was seeing now.

"They eat like this all the time since they've shot up in height. They're considerate enough to at least let me make my plate first or save some for me though. Is it alright if we eat in front of you? I don't want to be rude or make either of you uncomfortable..." Bella trailed off when Irina smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead, Laurent chuckling as he patted the top of Bella's head gently as well which had Bella blushing shyly at the open signs of affection.

"We don't mind Bella Bug, but are you sure you don't want more than that?" Laurent asked pointing at Bella's plate which didn't have a lot in it. Even he knew that the amount on her plate wasn't enough for most humans.

"I'm sure. My stomach shrunk a lot while I was…out of it so I can't eat much without getting sick later." Bella said wincing slightly and causing the two vampires to give her worried looks.

"Well since neither of us like the idea of you, all three of you actually, being on your own with such dangerous enemies around…we'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you three until your parents return." Irina said smirking slightly as the Clearwaters looked up at them curiously, heads tilted to the side like puppies with half a pancake hanging out of Seth's mouth and a piece of bacon hanging out of Leah's, much to Irina's amusement.

"Chew you two." Bella said smiling fondly at her 'siblings' and causing them to chew and swallow their food and give sheepish grins as all three of the teens looked at the two vampires who grinned, their next words surprising and strangely touching to the three.

"So we'll just have to stay here with you three and protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"T-Thanks…" Bella said shyly, blushing and ducking her head at the vampires caring about her and her siblings. Bella took another bite of eggs and finished off her bacon before pushing the rest of her eggs to Seth who gobbled them down instantly.

"I'd better go change. I'll be back in a minute." Bella said softly before leaving to go change her cloths while Irina and Laurent looked after her worriedly, especially when Seth and Leah stopped eating after she left.

"Thanks for that…she probably won't say it aloud but the fact that you two don't even know her all that well and yet are still looking out for her…it means a lot to her." Leah said softly to the two Vampires who looked at each other before Irina smiled rather maternally at the two shifters.

"Not just her, I'll be the first to admit that I don't know either of you much at all but I care about the both of you as well. Not just because of the familial bond either." Irina said smiling softly at the two who blinked and looked at her confused at this.

"Familial bond?" Seth questioned curiously.

"Yes, just as there are mating bonds there are also familial bonds. It's basically when a vampire comes across someone they're related too through blood, a sister or mother or occasionally a child." Irina began to explain just as Bella came back down stairs in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans with a sword strapped to her back. Irina immediately froze at the sight of the sword and just stared for a moment.

"Bella…may I see that sword for a moment?" Irina asked calmly and staring at the sword. Bella blinked but nodded as she slowly took the sword off and handed it to Irina who held it gently. She looked over the black tempered blade with the silver and gold lines down the center of the blade, and smiled when she saw the small snowflake engraving in blue.

"The family sword." Irina whispered smiling brightly as she put the blade to her finger tip, surprising everyone when the sword actually cut into her and drew venom. Irina and everyone else watched as the venom seemed to be absorbed into the blade, making the snowflake engraving and the golden line glow a bit.

"Bella may I hold your finger for a second? It may sting a bit, but this should confirm something for us all and I promise that neither Laurent nor I would lose control." Irina asked looking up at Bella who blinked for a second before holding her hand out towards Irina.

"I trust you. If you wanted to hurt me you could have back in that cave or while I was asleep." Bella said softly, smiling shyly at Irina who beamed at her and gently pricked Bella's finger with the sword's edge. A single drop of blood squeezed out and caused the snowflake engraving to glow brightly.

"That proves it. Seth, Leah? Do you two mind if you try? I promise I'll explain afterwards." Irina said her eyes shining brightly with happiness as she looked to the shifters who looked at each other before shrugging and holding their hands out towards Irina.

"Sure thing. If sis trusts you so do I." Leah said shrugging her shoulders and letting her finger be pricked, causing the engraving and silver line to glow. Seth's blood caused the same result, making Irina beam happily at all three teens while Laurent was just confused, but happy that his mate was happy. Irina stood up and walked around at a human pace, kissing Leah's forehead first, then Seth's, before making her way over to Bella.

"This sword truly belongs to you and no other, but your siblings and I would be able to use it if the need arose. I'm glad you have found it, little one." Irina said softly before kissing Bella's forehead.

"So…what was with the cool glowing sword?" Seth asked as Irina sat down, only after giving the sword back to Bella of course.

"That was the sword I made when I was still a human, before I was turned." Irina said smiling at them all brightly and causing even Laurent to blink as he stared at her surprised at this.

"I suppose I should tell you my story before I finish explaining about the familial bond…" Irina began before freezing for a moment alongside Laurent, before relaxing again a moment later.

"If you don't mind waiting a moment it seems the rest of my family arrived and wants me to wait until they're here so I can explain what happened…" Irina said causing Bella's eyes to widen as she backed up and whimpered a bit, making Irina's own eyes widen as Seth and Leah seemed to vibrate in anger.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, I didn't mean the Cullens, they're all in Greenland at the moment. I meant my sisters and coven mates. They were a bit worried when I called them to let them know that Laurent and I had found out something very troubling and were going to stay down here for a few days at least. I didn't know they were coming here to check on me though." Irina said standing and hurrying to sooth the pale girl who calmed down a bit and nodded into the hug that Irina had her in. Her head was buried in the tall vampire womans shoulder as the blond refused to release her just yet.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean-"

"Don't you dare start apologizing sweetheart. It's perfectly understandable that you wouldn't want to see the Cullens again after what they did to you! If anything I'm the one who should apologize because I wasn't specific before scaring you." Irina said kissing Bella's hair as she held the girl close for a little longer.

"Jeez sis, I know that you're motherly as all hell but you adopting three teens without even letting us know?" A teasing womans voice asked causing Irina to sigh as she released Bella who glanced up at the new arrivals, her eyes instantly meeting the woman with long silk like blond hair and causing her golden orbs to widen in disbelief as her jaw dropped.

"Um…uh…um…" The blond could only make small sounds as she gaped at Bella who blushed under her look and shyly hid behind her hair.

"Kate? Hello? Earth to Kate?" The curly haired strawberry blond woman next to, apparently, Kate asked amused and slightly shocked as she waved a hand in front of Kate's face. Seth couldn't help but snicker, his remark making Leah laugh alongside Laurent and a Spanish looking couple while Bella giggled and Irina scolded Seth on his language but looked amused.

"Damn Bellsy. You broke a fucking _vampire_ , that's got to be a record of some kind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Well since Kate is still out of it…I'll introduce everyone else. You three obviously know Irina and Laurent, but the two behind me are our coven mates. This is Eleazer and his mate, Carmen. My name is Tanya, and I'm the leader of the Coven." The strawberry blond said shooting her straight haired sister an amused look as she motioned to the couple behind her and slightly to the side. The three teens looked at each other and the two natives bowed their heads slightly to Bella who sighed but gave them small smiles.

"You two love sticking me with the introductions don't you?" Bella asked her siblings before turning to the vampires, earning a stuck out tongue from Seth.

"Seth put that tongue back in your mouth, you're not five anymore." Bella said without turning around, smirking slightly at the vampires when Seth gave a small yelp and Leah snickered.

"It's nice to meet you all. These are my siblings, Seth the younger one, and the older one is Leah-" Bella paused when Tanya nodded at both of the natives in greeting, freezing when she looked Leah in the eyes. Leah froze as well but began grinning widely when Tanya purred happily. Bella looked between the two for a minute before turning to Leah and smiling widely as she figured out what happened.

"Congrats Lee-lee, looks like you found your imprint." Bella said smiling brightly as she hugged her sister, causing Seth to pout but hug his sister as well.

"Bella… not that I'm complaining but since you're the resident supernatural expert out of us three… can you tell me how and why I imprinted on the most beautiful vampire in existence when finding an imprint is supposed to be about carrying on the family line?" Leah asked sounding extremely calm as she looked at her sister and making Bella think about it.

"Well the logical, more accepted by most people, reason would be because technically tou wouldn't carry on the family line anyways whether you imprinted on a human, vampire, or shifter. You'd naturally take on your imprints last name when you finally get marry so technically you wouldn't be able to carry your family line anyways and would instead carry on your imprints." Bella said logically and causing Leah to nod slowly as she realized this while Tanya's purring increased at the thought of marrying her mate.

"And the reason that most wouldn't accept but we likely would?" Leah asked causing Bella to grin at her sister.

"It's Gods way of apologizing for all the shit you've been through thanks to Sam and the other douches down on the Reza by giving you a gorgeous girl who you won't have to worry about leaving you or dying on you." Bella said making Seth snicker in amusement while Leah snorted but gave Tanya a wide beaming smile.

"What shit? Did any of those mutts hurt my little mate?" Tanya asked her eyes turning black in anger at the thought of her mate being hurt.

"I was engaged to marry the Alpha of the pack before he shifted, he imprinted on my cousin, and hurt her badly while trying to fight the imprint bond before he finally dumped me and broke off our engagement only to start dating my cousin the very next day." Leah explained quickly and causing Seth to finish up the explanation as Bella put a calming hand on Leah's shoulder.

"And since the elders thought to keep everyone in the dark about the possibility of us shifting, no one could explain what exactly happened until after Leah and I shifted. Then we had to deal with a bunch of grief from the Pack because we were a different type of shifter like our mom is instead of taking after our dad and being Wolf Shifters. Leah had to deal with them worse than I did because they didn't think that a girl could shift so no one expected her to." Seth said quickly and causing Tanya to growl slightly.

"Just give me their names and we'll have a nice piping hot cup of La Push Blend. No one hurts or thinks badly of my mate…or her siblings." Tanya growled out causing Leah to walk over and place a hand on Tanya's arm.

"It's alright. It was all worth it to finally meet you." Leah said softly smiling down at the shorter woman who calmed down and smiled at Leah in return while Seth and Bella were snickering.

"And to think just yesterday she was telling us that she'd never act like or say something from one of those cheesy love movies mom and Emily like to watch." Seth said snickering heartily and causing Leah to scowl but blush as she glared at him, her hand reaching towards the closest object not nailed down.

"Leah don't even think about throwing that, it will break, we will have to replace it, and our parents will be passed when they find out in that order." Bella said without batting an eye causing Leah to pout and whine slightly at her.

"Kitty face doesn't work on me and you know it Leah so how about you get out of the doorway and let the others come into the house so we can sit down in the living room where it's more comfortable and talk." Bella said rolling her eyes slightly as she smiled at her sister who nodded and hesitantly entwined her fingers with Tanya's, gently guiding the much older vampire into the house and towards the living room.

"What kind of shifter are you three? You don't smell anything like those Wolves in La Push?" Eleazer asked as he and Carmen sat in one of the chairs, Carmen on Eleazer's lap. Irina and Laurent were in a similar position on the couch, as were Tanya and Leah next to them. Bella and Seth sat on the loveseat together with Kate sitting on the floor leaning against Bella's legs.

"Oh they're Cat Shifters, able to turn into large animals from the cat family. Leah turns into a lioness, Seth into a cheetah." Bella said smiling slightly as she explained this to the vampires, causing Tanya to smirk as she cuddled further into Leah's lap.

"Mm naturally the Queen of the Jungle is my mate." Tanya purred happily as Leah wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist and pulled her closer, much to the vampires obvious joy.

"What about you my dear? I don't believe we've caught your name either?" Carmen asked smiling warmly at Bella who gave a shy smile back.

"I'm not a shifter." Bella said shaking her head to the side. It was at this time that Irina interrupted from Laurent's lap, saying something that had all the vampires in the room gasping in shock while those with blood still in their veins were confused.

"She's not a shifter, she's an ice spirit much like I was as a human. Everyone this is Bella Swan, she's of my blood just as her siblings are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Sister?" Tanya asked sitting straight up in Leahs lap as she stared at her sister wide eyed alongside the other vampires.

"Tanya you _know_ what things were like back when all five of us were still human. Women were married off as young as fourteen, and I was already 23 when you two and mom found me." Irina said smiling slightly sadly at her eldest sister who nodded in understanding and seemed to look rather glum as she remembered those days.

"Back when we were all still human…most women were simply objects for men. They were sold off to either a husband or a brothel for their parents or oldest brothers profit. If they were lucky enough then they were not sold off and instead courted properly, others were merely arranged to be wed to the highest up person in the food ladder that their parents or brother could manage. Some would be put up as prizes in fights, the winner gets the girl as you would say." Eleazer explained gently to the teens, making the two girls growl in anger at this while Seth was confused.

"But why? Girls are just as good if not better than guys. Hell anything I can do Leah can do in _high heels_! Bella probably could too if she wasn't so clumsy. And what's a brothel?" Seth asked confused and causing the women to giggle or snicker a bit at the part about high heels.

"A brothel is what is now called a whore house." Tanya muttered softly, wincing as she said the words. She hated her past, despite being a Succubus she didn't lie with anyone that moved or propositioned her. She actually made sure they were either bad people who no one would mind being killed, or she made sure that they were good people who she refrained from killing. She genuinely liked a good many of the people she had slept with during her Succubus days.

"That really sucks." Seth said crinkling his nose and causing Kate to give a small snort.

"Yes it did and most of the women who were stuck in there became really good at that." Kate said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Kate!" Irina snarled, noticing Tanya flinch ever so slightly and curl into Leah more. Spotting Tanya's reaction made Kate wince and look apologetic.

"What a horrible thing to say about those who didn't have a choice." Bella said glaring at Kate who winced again and looked even more sheepish and apologetic.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood and didn't think first. I'm so sorry Tanya, you know I didn't mean it." Kate said moving over to her older sister and taking one of her hands, rubbing her cheek against it and purring slightly apologetically.

"I know you didn't Kate but today…it's one of my bad days and talking about it brought up some things I'd rather forget." Tanya said smiling slightly at her sister while Leah stiffened as she tightened her arms around Tanya.

"You were forced into one of those awful places?" Leah asked softly, worriedly as she held Tanya close.

"It's not as straightforward as it seemed. I had been married off at age of sixteen to a blacksmith, he died shortly after our daughter turned five so I was forced to move back in with my father who had fallen into debt. To settle his debt he either had to pay with me or my daughter since we were the only females in the family and he had no money. I…I couldn't let them take my baby girl to be raised in a whore house so I offered myself in her place. They agreed, after all I was older and my husband had already 'broken me in' as it were and it wasn't likely that I would have fallen pregnant again…although that last bit was proven to be false when I gave birth to twin boys a year after having been in that…occupation. I couldn't let them be raised in that kind of environment so I spirited them away to my father to be raised alongside my daughter. Before I lost track of them due to plagues and wars, my daughter had been able to get married to a kind and caring man while my sons were strong young men in the army with children of their own." Tanya explained tears welling up in her eyes and causing Leah to growl, which made Tanya flinch and bow her head thinking that her mate no longer wanted her.

"I swear if I was able to go back in time I'd rip apart your father for falling so far into debt that he had to sell you or your child. I don't blame you Tan, and I could never hate you, I just hate what you had to go through." Leah said softly when she felt her mate flinch, letting out a rumbling purr sound as she nuzzled Tanya's hair. The purr caused Tanya to relax a little bit and made her sisters watch in amusement and a bit of disbelief as their fearless leader calmed down and snuggled closer to Leah, purring a little after a moment of getting comfortable.

"Well at least now there's someone able to help Tanya through her bad days more than Irina and I ever could." Kate said smiling at the sight of the two purring super naturals before glaring up at Leah.

"You may be my older sisters mate and my mate's older sister but I swear if you don't take good care of my sister I'm going to show you a whole new meaning for the word 'fear'. Do you understand me?" Kate asked her voice almost a hiss as she glared at Leah who looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand where you're coming from but by her being my imprint, it automatically means that I won't and can't hurt her. Her being my imprint means that I'll be whatever she needs me to be, whether that's a friend, sibling, protector, confidante or lover it doesn't matter. I'll do anything to make her happy and be whatever I need to be." Leah said calmly as she held Tanya close, gently kissing the smaller womans forehead and not looking away from Kate for one second.

"Aww aren't you sweet." Tanya cooed jokingly to Leah, leaning up to kiss her jaw which made Leah grin goofily and hold her close. Seth and Bella were snickering as they saw Leah's goofy grin from a simple kiss to the jaw.

"I wish I had my camera right now. Leah is never going to live this down." Seth said snickering and making Bella nod in agreement before looking at her brother confused.

"Seth why didn't you tell us you imprinted on Kate?" Bella asked confused and causing everyone to freeze as they all looked at her.

"But I didn't imprint on Kate?" Seth asked more than said as he looked at his sister confused.

"She said that Leah was her older sisters mate, and her mates older sister. Leah only has two siblings and that's the two of us. Since I know it can't be me, she must mean that you're her mate." Bella said looking confused while Leah nearly groaned aloud as she glared at Kate, who was looking startled and a bit put out at this.

"Well she doesn't mean me. Why can't she be your mate?" Seth asked looking at his sister confused. Her next comment had most of the Denali's passed, Irina actually roared in anger, while Kate rushed over and gathered the girl in her arms trying to purr to sooth her while Leah and Seth both growled.

"Oh please. After what happened with Dickward and how plain I am I doubt anyone would want me, much less be stuck with me. Remember? He told me that I'm not good enough to be anyone's mate, only a distraction."


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm going to kill him. His head will be a soccer ball!" Irina hissed angrily as Laurent held her close to try and calm her down while Bella was blinking rapidly from within Kate's protective arms where the vampiress in question was purring as she nuzzled Bella's hair.

"Don't listen to what he said little star, you're more than a distraction." Kate murmured softly as she continued nuzzling and purring to Bella.

"How dare he say that to anyone?!" Tanya snarled angrily, despite still being cuddled into Leah who was vibrating in anger.

"I'll help you Irina. We can have a soccer game across the country with his head." Carmen agreed with a growl to her voice.

"It's one of my many times great grandchildren he's harmed, I get to rip his head off and give the first kick." Irina growled out making Carmen and Tanya nod in agreement.

"So Bells is a granddaughter of yours? And what's an ice spirit?" Seth asked confused and causing the vampires to all pause except Kate who was still nuzzling and purring to Bella.

"Yes Bella is one of my many times great grandchildren…you and Leah are as well." Irina said nodding and giving Seth a small smile.

"How?" Leah asked confused and shooting Irina curious looks.

"Before I was found by mom and my two overprotective sisters, I was married to a farmer whom my father owed money to. He wasn't a bad man, in fact he was very caring of me. Before I was changed, I had three children, two beautiful little girls and one adorable little boy. You three look a lot like them actually." Irina said smiling sadly as she remembered her children, looking at the three teens who looked confused at this.

"I was always pale due to being inside the house more than outside of it, and my eldest daughter Mila, took after me in paleness and my brown eyes while having my husbands brown colored hair. All three of my children had my husbands hair, but Mila's was a bit lighter than her siblings, my blond hair affecting it somewhat." Irina began smiling at Bella who blinked before giving her a shy smile.

"My younger two, my son Sian and my younger daughter Sakai, however took after my husbands dark hair and tanned skin, only having my eyes and my height for the girls." Irina said smiling as she looked at Leah and Seth now, causing Seth to give a dazzling grin while Leah just smirked a bit and cuddled Tanya close.

"Unfortunately the day I was turned, my house caught on fire and my husband was out of the area trading some of our crops for supplies. I managed to get Sian and Mila out of the house… however when I went back to get Sakai… it was too late." Irina closed her eyes as she recalled this and leaned back into Laurent who purred trying to sooth his mate as she looked pained at this.

"Sister." Tanya said sympathetically as she scooted closer to her sister while remaining in Leah's lap, grabbing Irina's hand and holding it to comfort her youngest sister.

"I'm alright. It's been so long that while it still hurts… it's not as crippling as it once was." Irina said opening her misty golden eyes to smile sadly at her sister who nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around Irina's shoulder in support.

"I don't recall what exactly happened but because I was an ice spirit I was incredibly weak to fire and I ended up trapped in the house, only to be rescued by these two lugs and changed by Tanya." Irina said looking at her sister who gave her a weak smile.

"Kate had went to fetch some water to douse the fire when Rina had been knocked out by the smoke. I couldn't wait for the whole house to be doused, so I got Irina doused first but she was too far gone thanks to the smoke and the flames licking at her skin…I don't know what it was or why it happened but something just wouldn't let me leave her. I can't explain it but something told me I had to save her, so I changed her. She was the first and only person I've ever changed… and I don't regret saving my sister." Tanya said softly and she scooted closer to her youngest sister and purred soothingly.

"After getting my bloodlust under control I watched over my remaining children from afar and helped when they needed me…both of my children managed to thrive and have many kids and grandchildren of their own before the wars and plague killed many of my descendants, but some of them did survive and relocated here to America over the course of the years since the Industrial Age…it's obvious that some of my descendants survived because… well here you three are." Irina said smiling softly at the three teens and causing Kate to blink for a second.

"So… Tanya's mate is one of your great however many grandkids that can turn into a giant lioness… and my mate is also one of your great however many grandkids that is an ice spirit?" Kate asked after a few seconds of silence, making Irina nod her head at her sister who was still holding Bella close protectively.

"Yes and Bella has my family sword in her possession." Irina added causing the two other blond vampires heads to snap over to Bella and the sword on her back, which made her shift a little uncomfortably.

"Family sword?" Seth asked curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"Yes you see back during the wars before guns and all were made, people fought with swords, knives, and bows and arrows. At that time when I was watching over my family Mila had two grandkids, one boy and one girl, while Sian had one granddaughter but they were too poor to afford weapons to defend themselves and none of them knew how to craft a weapon. Over the course of my vampire life however I had learned the process and made a secret visit to each of my grandkids under disguise of a kind gypsy to ask which type of weapon was their favorite." Irina began to explain further as she thought back to all those many years ago.

"Sian's girl, Selah, had preferred daggers but had been bitten by a werewolf as a young girl…I crafted her a pair of daggers made from her werewolf venom, and some iron ores that she said called to her. She had nicknamed them Moon Blades for how they glowed silver in the moonlight." Irina said looking out of the window on the other side of the room at nothing in particular.

"Mila's grandson, Klaus, had been bitten by another vampire however and preferred a bow to snipe his enemies from afar. So I crafted him a bow and several arrows from the oldest oak tree I could find and his venom. He had named the bow, oh how do you say nowadays?... I believe nowadays its name would roughly translate to Shadows Fury? He had two children before being turned however and managed to pass the bow and arrows to his son before he was killed by the Volturi, the vampire royalty and enforcers, for exposing himself as a vampire to his sister and children." Irina looked even sadder at this but continued talking before anyone could say anything as her eyes turned to the sword that Bella held.

"Klaus's sister…her name was Ilarya, and she had asked me for a sword so that she could protect her daughter. She was not a werewolf nor a vampire but she had inherited what I then knew to be my Ice Spirit side. So I made her a blade of steel and silver and tempered it with my venom so that it was more durable than any other sword, when she watched me work however she accidentally cut herself and some of her blood got onto the blade which gave it the snowflake emblem on the tip of it. When Klaus was being killed the sword had been on the ground nearby and some of his venom got onto it which gave it the golden line down the center, and when she had used the blade to stab a werewolf that was trying to bite or eat her daughter, the wolves' blood created the silver line. When one of the lines glow it shows if that person is Ice Spirit, Vampire, and Werewolf/shifter. Over the years all three of their weapons began to vanish into obscurity as wars and fights broke out and I could no longer keep track of them. What I did learn though, was that only someone of my blood is able to wield the family blade. Before her death and when she passed it down to her daughter, Ilarya named the blade… its name made no sense at the time but after visiting Japan many years ago I learned the name behind the blade." Irina said looking at the blade and causing everyone to look curious.

"What's it's name?" Eleazer asked entranced by the tale and causing Irina to give a small chuckle as she relaxed back into Laurent.

"The name is rather ironic actually. It's Yuki Onna or, Snow Woman in English."


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Yuki…Onna?" Bella asked furrowing her brow, something about that name called to her. It was like something inside of her recognized that name and was bouncing around excitedly.

"Yes and don't worry, being excited at first hearing the name is normal for any Ice Spirit, especially one of our family. It is what we're called in Japan after all so technically it's like learning our name for the first time and understanding it." Irina said smiling over at Bella who nodded slightly in understanding before glancing up at Kate who was still nuzzling her and purring.

"Um…are you high on something?" Bella asked confused and curious and making everything stop, even Kate's purring and nuzzling. Bella instantly went red when she realized that she had asked that out loud.

"Vampires can't get high. Why do you ask?" Kate asked after staring at Bella for a second in confusion.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud… You kept purring, it sounded like Leah did when Seth slipped her cat nip once." Bella said quietly, knowing that everyone would still hear her loud and clear.

"I still have the video of that somewhere." Seth said instantly snickering as he remembered his sister high on cat nip. Leah blushed but scowled darkly as she glared at her siblings who both were snickering by now.

"I thought I destroyed that!" Leah snarled glaring at Seth who gave her a grin as he held his hands up in surrender.

"You destroyed some copies that Bells made. We still have the original and no less than four copies." Seth said causing Leah to glare at Bella now who giggled slightly as she looked at her sister.

"You didn't think I'd let you get rid of prime blackmail material like that did you?" Bella asked causing all the vampires to freeze before Kate began grinning while Irina giggled and Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazer groaned. Laurent just rested his head n Irina's shoulder with a snicker of amusement.

"Great you're Irina's mini-me in all but looks." Tanya groaned as she rested her head on Leah's shoulder, causing the teens to blink and look at the Denali's.

"Kate will probably enjoy that won't you sister dearest? You had a crush on me for the first one hundred years after I was turned after all." Irina said smirking at Kate who looked like she'd blush if she could.

"It was just a brief infatuation and you know it, however I do admit that if you weren't my sister I would have tried my hardest to get you to give me a chance. Although…I'm perfectly happy with Bella here, I do prefer brunettes after all." Kate said causing Bella to blink and tense a bit and scowl as she pulled away from Kate and closer to Seth.

"So you only want me because I remind you of your sister? I should have known." Bella said softly, trying to deny and hide just how hurt she felt at that, as she slid closer to Seth who was glaring at Kate alongside Leah who was as tense as a board with Tanya still on her lap with a hand over her eyes. Irina and the other Denali's aside from Kate were in various stages of face palming and anger.

"Wait no that's not how I meant it." Kate said quickly trying to reassure the brunette who glared at her with icy cold blue eyes.

"Pardon me but I need to go to the store and then start making some lunch for my siblings." Bella said getting off of the couch, grabbing her truck keys, and bolting out of the door with her pocket book in hand in less than a minute. The door slammed shut behind her, frosting over quickly as the girl ran for her truck.

"Bella!" Kate called trying to go after her mate only for Seth to knock her on her ass while Leah gently moved Tanya off of her lap and onto the couch as she got up and held Kate down with a snarl on her lips.

"Oh Kate you screwed that one up big time." Irina said sighing as she stared at her sister who looked confused and upset.

"I didn't mean it like _that."_ Kate said beginning to struggle out from under Leah who growled at her with Seth echoing it.

"Congratu-fucking-lations. You screwed up and hurt your mate, who happens to be my little sister." Leah growled out at Kate who froze at this for a moment before beginning to try and struggle harder.

"Get off of me! I have to go to her! I need to fix what I screwed up." Kate said hissing as her instincts began to take over, demanding that she go to her mate and comfort her.

"How about you calm down first Kate? You really screwed up with what you said to her and letting your instincts take over won't help." Tanya said standing and moving over to help her mate pin down her sister.

"I have to apologize! I need to make it right! I need my mate to be happy and safe! I have to make her happy again!" Kate said struggling harder against the two women pinning her.

"That's ENOUGH!" Irina snarled as she stood, the floor under her feet beginning to frost over as Kate froze in place almost literally. The other Denali's flinched slightly, as did the Clearwater siblings. Irina didn't get mad often, because usually when she did her Ice Spirit powers started getting out of control, but when she did get mad… run. The Clearwaters didn't know that, they only knew that Irina reminded them of Bella and whenever Bella gets pissed even their wolves get scared.

"Snap out of your instincts and think with your head instead of your instincts and libido before you damage whatever relation is left with your mate permanently." Irina said the frost around her feet spreading and leaving a trail as she stormed over to her sister.

"My little mate is hurt by my words Irina. It's my fault she's in pain…I got to make it right." Kate whispered brokenly in Ancient Slovak, causing Irina to soften some. Tanya relaxed a little as well at hearing how broken her sister sounded in their mother tongue, something no one except them knew anymore.

"I know sister. As an Alpha you feel the need to protect your little mate from everything and anything, including yourself if you must. You want to keep her safe, happy, and healthy but this is a very delicate situation. A child claimed that he was her mate and then broke her almost beyond repair." Irina murmured in the same language as she motioned for Tanya to release the no longer struggling Kate, causing the eldest sister to nod and pull Leah off of the straight haired sister who whimpered slightly as she looked up at Irina before curling up as the most motherly of the three sisters bought her into a hug.

"I need to help her 'Rina. How can I help her if she doesn't trust or want me anymore?" Kate whimpered out as the frost around Irina receded a good bit but not fully. Irina only hugged and soothed her sister as she murmured the answer into the long corn silk blond hair.  
"You give her time sister. Time, and a friend at first. Her pain needs to lessen and her heart needs to mend before she can let another in. You also should watch what you say, she would probably be very insecure now… most of all…just be there for her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Bella sat curled up in the meadow as she tried not to think about anything really. She didn't know why thinking that Kate only wanted her because of her likeness to Irina hurt her as much as it did, not even Edward abandoning her in the woods after saying those cruel things hurt her this much. It felt as if her entire heart and mind was slowly freezing over while being stabbed repeatedly. Her insides weren't the only thing being frozen apparently as all the plants nearby began to frost and freeze over, those closest to her freezing solid.

"Bella what are you doing out here? It's not safe!" Jacob said barreling out of the nearby trees half naked, and causing Bella to look up at him blankly.

"What happened to that dread headed leech? Did he hurt you? Why do you smell like a bunch of leeches?" Jacob demanded as he stood just in front of Bella scowling angrily.

"Go away Jacob. I don't want to deal with this right now." Bella said slowly standing up with a blank look on her face and in her still icy blue eyes.

"Answer me Bella!" Jacob demanded glaring at the girl who gave him a look that would have had more emotion on it if it came from a corpse.

"Leave me alone Jacob. What are you even doing here anyways? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore after what you said last time." Bella said with no emotion in her voice as she began to walk away from Jacob, hearing him stumble and falter slightly at her last sentence.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that!" Jacob said jogging to catch up to her a few minutes later as she was almost out of the woods.

"I don't care how you meant it Jacob. Your words were very clear so just go back to La Push and leave me alone." Bella said as she walked over to her truck and opened the door.

"Bella!" Jacob said reaching over to grab Bella's arm only to pause slightly at the cold air emanating from her.

"Go away." Bella said coldly as she climbed into the truck and shut the door, leaving Jacob to stare as the window and door began frosting over. Bella started up her truck and began driving off, not seeming to care when Jacob quickly jumped into the back of the truck.

"I'm not done talking to you Bella!" Jacob said scowling when Bella parked outside of the store and climbed out of the truck, the tall native American jumping out and following Bella quickly.

"I'm done listening Jacob. You wanted me to leave, so I left. You didn't want me to be around you, and yet you're the one seeking me out to talk to me. Go away Jacob." Bella said blankly as she entered the store and quickly began filling the cart with food to cook for her siblings.

"Bella I didn't me-"

"I don't care and I don't want to hear it." Bella interrupted him as she quickly headed to the checkout line.

"Bella will you just listen to me?!" Jacob asked glaring at the girl while those in the store looked uncomfortable with the scene happening in front of them.

"You told me to left you alone and stay away from you, so I did. Now please listen when I tell you to leave me alone and go away." Bella said again with no emotion as the cashier quickly rang her up to hopefully keep a scene from happening.

"Here's your change Bella. Have a good day." The cashier, a guy in Bella's class, said handing Bella back ten dollars and some cents after she had handed him a fifty.

"You to." Bella said causing the boy to flinch at the lack of emotion on Bella's face, or in her eyes and voice.

"Damnitt Bella listen to me!" Jacob demanded as he grabbed her arm harder than he should have when she went to grab her bags. There was a loud snapping sound that made many flinch while Bella didn't look pained or phased in the least as she turned and looked at her arm as Jacob released her shocked.

"Bells are you okay?" Irina asked, having entered the store just in time to hear Bella's arm break under the boy's grip, her golden eyes darkening as she glared at Jacob.

"I'm fine Irina." Bella said her voice still emotionless as she ignored her broken arm and picked up the bags of groceries.

"Bella we all _heard_ your bone snap. Don't make the break worse please." Irina said softly as she walked over to the girl and grabbed the grocers from her.

"I'm fine. I've had worse and barely even feel it." Bella said blankly as she tried to take the bags back from her many times great grandmother.  
"Nope. I'm not letting you hurt yourself further whether you can feel it or not. Laurent get in here and give us a hand!" Irina said softly but sternly to Bella before turning to yell out the door.

"What's going on? You saw Bellsy Bear's truck and you bolted from the car…" Laurent asked pretending to be ignorant as he walked into the store, looking confused.

"This… boy… grabbed Bella's arm too hard and broke it! Now she's trying to make it worse by carrying the groceries!" Irina said scowling as she shot a glare at Jacob, the coldness and frost beginning to show again at the fact that this mutt hurt one of her grandchildren.

"What?" Laurent growled his eyes darkening angrily while Jacob growled at him.  
"I didn't mean to! It was an accident." Jacob snarled at the golden eyed vampires who shot him equally hateful looks.

"Dude we all saw you grab her just because she asked you to leave her alone and go away, and apparently you said something just like it to her first!" The cashier said shooting Jacob a disbelieving look that had the vampires glaring harder.

"Let me get this straight. You told Bellsy to go away and leave you alone first, but when she told you to do the same you _break her arm_?" Laurent asked in a near hiss as he glared darkly at Jacob before Irina walked over to him.

"Baby I'm just as mad if not more so as you are but right now we need to take care of Bella before we kill the little boy. Calm down and help me get these groceries and our little one to her truck so we can take her to Tanya." Irina said putting a hand on Laurent's arm as she pretended to be struggling with the groceries.

"Of course dear, but I make no promises on not breaking _his_ arm later. I'm not letting him hurt the closest thing I have to a little sister and get away with it." Laurent said taking the groceries from his wife, although he still glared at Jacob. Irina merely smiled at her husband and walked back over to Bella who still had a blank look on her face and frost near her feet. It was only the cold air around Irina and the frost that spread to the floor under her feet that showed just how angry she truly was inside as she wrapped an arm around Bella and gently guided her away as Laurent.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you to Tanya so she can take a look at your arm, she doesn't look it but she's a fully qualified and licensed doctor. She'll take good care of you." Irina said softly as she began leading Bella away from Jacob who scowled darkly.

"She's not going anywhere with you, you filthy-" Jacob was cut off by Bella spinning around and punching him in the jaw with the hand on her broken arm. Jacob stumbled back holding his jaw as he stared at Bella shocked while she glared at him, causing him to just now notice her icy blue eyes as the cold aura around her spread further frost and ice following in its wake.

"Don't insult her, she is over one hundred times better than you ever will be." Bella scowled looking angry enough to make even vampires and shifters to flinch away.

"Calm down sweetie. You'll hurt yourself further if you get all riled up. The words of an immature boy means nothing to me." Irina said smiling as she tried to calm Bella down and reign in the Ice and frost.

"She's not going anywhere with yo-" Jacob started, grabbing Irina's shoulder only for the blond herself to turn and punch him square in the mouth.

"Just because your words about me mean nothing to me does not mean you can touch me without permission, especially after you hurt someone so dear to me like Bella is. She said for you to stay away so unless you plan to get badly hurt I suggest you do as she said." Irina said scowling before she straightened her shirt needlessly, turning and wrapping an arm around Bella again. Irina's words as she gently guided Bella to her truck caused a small shiver to run down Jacob's spine even though he couldn't understand why… he just knew it had nothing to do with the frostbite on his cheek from the two girls punches.

"Now come on sweetie. Let's you get you all fixed up. Leah, Seth, and Kate will be pissed when they learn of what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tanya get your butt over here and into doctor mode!" Irina called as soon as she parked Bella's truck in the driveway and turned it off, darting out of the truck and over to Bella's side to help the girl out of the truck without risking her hurt further.

"What happened?" Tanya asked immediately flashing onto the porch with a serious look on her face as she watched Laurent put all the groceries in the house while Irina was mother henning Bella, an arm around the girl who looked stone faced. Tanya actually felt a sliver of discomfort at seeing how blank faced Bella looked at the moment.

"An immature little dog grabbed her arm too hard and broke it in the middle of a store filled with ordinary humans. She claims that she's had worse and can't feel it, she even tried to carry the bags of groceries after her arm was broken!, but I want you to check and make sure she'll be okay. You're the only one of us three that is a fully qualified doctor." Irina said nearly at vampire speeds as she helped Bella up the stairs and into the house.

"What?!" Kate, Seth, and Leah all growled at that while Tanya hissed angrily.

"I'm killing whichever one of those mutts that did it." Leah hissed angrily, a growl building up in her throat.

"Bella called him Jacob." Laurent supplied helpfully while Kate rushed over to Bella and gently guided her over to the couch, sitting her down and then dashing about to get her something to drink and make her more comfortable.

"Of course it's the delusional piss ant with an over glorified crush on Bell." Seth said growling as well, causing Kate's head to snap up and over to him in a nano-second.

"What?" Kate asked lowly, her voice dangerous as her eyes began to darken while Tanya walked over to Bella and sat down on the couch beside her.

"That's the boy who had begun to help Bella heal only to hurt her worse when he started phasing and pushed her away right?" Laurent asked as he walked out of the kitchen, making Bella flinch a bit at that sentence while Kate seemed angrier.

"I'm going to _kill_ him. I won't even think of drinking his disgusting mutt blood, I'm just going to slowly torture him until his body gives out! First he hurts my little star emotionally and mentally! Now he's hurt her physically too!" Kate hissed out before descending into a slew of Slovak curses as she sat on Bella's other side and cuddled the girl close, being careful of her broken arm. Bella's cold and emotionless look faltered for a moment before returning as she pulled away from Kate and held her arm out for Tanya to examine.

Kate couldn't contain a broken whimper at her mate pulling away from her, and Bella couldn't contain her hurt look at Kate's whimper. Hearing Kate sound so broken, broke her heart into pieces but she couldn't tell why. It wasn't like the blond actually cared about her… Glancing at Kate's brokenhearted expression Bella was heartbroken as well and slowly, hesitantly leaned back into the blond prankster who brightened up and began purring again as she wrapped her arms around Bella's stomach protectively.

"Seems like it was a clean break, hard to tell for sure exactly without an X-Ray but the bone's not sticking out and I can only feel two pieces instead of multiple pieces. A few weeks or about three months in a cast and it should be fine." Tanya said after using the distraction to gently feel around Bella's arm, moving her hand up to her wrist next.

"Your wrist is a bit sprained but not bad enough for a cast or brace, just don't be using it too much and you'll be fi…" Tanya trailed off and a quick glance showed Bella that the strawberry blond had caught sight of her glittery crescent shaped scar.

"What is it? Is she okay? Tanya?!" Irina and Kate both began panicking when their eldest sister trailed off as she stared at the scar on Bella's wrist.

"Bella… what is this?" Tanya asked gently tracing the scar on the girls wrist with the tip of her finger, yanking her hand away when Bella hissed slightly.

"Sorry. The scar's a bit sensitive." Bella said quietly and causing all the vampires to begin converging on the two while Seth and Leah were already there and both sucked in sharp breaths at the sight of the scar.

"Bells is that what I think it is?" Leah asked shakily as she stared at her little sister who closed her eyes and nodded softly.

"What? What is it?" Kate was all out frantic by now as she tried to peer around Bella to see what the others were looking at as gasps and sharp intakes of breath echoed from her family, aside from Laurent and Irina who were growling.

"H-How are you still a human?" Carmen asked staring at the frail looking girl who gave a weak but sardonic laugh.

"He sucked the venom out. That was probably the first sign that none of them cared enough to keep me around." Bella said softly, almost bitterly as she subconsciously snuggled further into Kate who purred to comfort her tiny mate although her eyes were pitch black when she realized what must be on her tiny mate's wrist.

"Who did it? Who hurt you little one?" Irina asked standing behind the couch and bending down slightly to run her hand through Bella's hair.

"James, he was a nomad…" Bella said causing Laurent to hiss angrily.

"He caught you? But how? You were surrounded by seven vampires!" Laurent asked confused and angry at the thought of his former coven mate hurting his little sister.

"They thought it best for me to go back to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice as my bodyguards of sorts. He lured me away by making me think he had my mother in an old ballet studio, turns out he didn't. The others got there in time to kill him and suck the venom out before I changed." Bella said softly and causing Laurent to nod deftly before pausing.

"According to Victoria, James and she always liked to torture or 'play' with their targets first before biting them…Bella…what did he do to you?" Laurent asked causing Bella to wince almost unnoticeably while Kate hissed at the word torture, Leah and Seth growling loudly.

"It…It's probably easier to just show you. He videotaped it to send to the Cullens after I was dead...they probably would have just laughed at it…" Bella said softly as she stood and left the room, Kate and Irina both having to be restrained to keep from going after her.

She returned less than a moment later and threw Seth a tape. Her words before she left the room stopping anyone from following her for the moment.

"You can watch it, I don't care and I don't need to see it again. I already relive it most nights in my dreams…I'll be listening to music if anyone needs me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

The Denali's and Clearwaters watched in mute shock and horror as they saw James torture Bella who didn't scream out or beg for mercy even once. She didn't threaten him that the Cullens would get revenge, she just took it all in stride… and they could only stare in horror as they saw the one thing that Bella kept hidden from the Cullens about what James did.

"I… I'll go talk to her. I understand more than anyone else how she would feel after going through that." Tanya said softly, her eyes glazed over with tears that couldn't fall as the video ended with the Cullens saving Bella from being changed.

"I…I suspected she experienced something similar to that given how she subconsciously acts around all guys except her dad and Seth but… dear god how did those bastards not know that happened?" Leah said running a hand through her hair as the tears fell down her cheeks. She and Seth both had transformed during the video, thankfully not hurting anyone, and had only been able to shift back a few seconds ago, just as Tanya was leaving the room. Seth quickly ran to a bag in the corner and tossed Leah some cloths as he slipped some on himself.

"He had her redressed almost twenty full minutes before the Cullens got there and given how much he tortured her beforehand, they wouldn't have thought anything of his scent being all over her and of her bleeding. That bastard is lucky he died when they got to him, cause if he was still alive…" Irina trailed off, her eyes filled with venom tears that couldn't fall as she began dry sobbing. Her poor grandbaby…

"That explains it though." Carmen said her head buried in Eleazer's shoulder, her eyes filled with tears as well.

"Explains what?" Seth asked with a slight growl still present in his voice and tears running down his face.

"The extra heartbeat I kept hearing from Bella. I thought I was imagining it but…" Carmen said quickly causing the entire room to freeze, as did Tanya who was upstairs holding Bella close. They all listened close for a moment, hearing the extra tiny and too slow to be normal heartbeat that they didn't notice earlier.

"She's going to have a baby." Laurent whispered so quietly the shifters almost couldn't hear him as he stared at the stairway where Bella had gone along with everyone else.

"I…I need to go see her. I need to talk to her." Kate said softly as she blurred up the stairs and into Bellas room where Bella was sitting blank faced in Tanya's arms, headphones over her ears.

"Bella?" Kate asked gently, wondering if the girl could hear her at all, as she stepped forward. Bella's eyes immediately met Kate's before lowering to her lap as she trembled slightly, cutting off her music.

"Now you know I'm worthless. I can't even bring myself to get rid of the baby, despite knowing that I'll probably die when he or she is born…despite knowing just who put the baby in me… and why…I just…I can't take an innocent life…it's not the baby's fault." Bella trailed off shuddering as she took in a ragged breath, looking up slightly when she felt a hand on her stomach. Her brown/blue eyes met Kate's golden ones as the middle Denali sister rubbed gentle circles on the flat stomach.

"You're not worthless. You were beaten, yes. You were broken, yes. But you're _not_ worthless and I don't think any of us can fault you for not getting rid of the baby. Like you said it's not the baby's fault and you don't have to worry, my star. I promise…I'll take care of you and the baby both. I won't let anything happen to either of you." Kate said softly, kneeling beside Bella's bed as she kept one hand pressed against Bella's stomach.

"All of us will take care of you. You're one of us Bella, and we don't abandon our own no matter what. I, especially, know what you're going through…and I can promise you that no matter what you'll at least have me on your side." Tanya murmured into Bella's hair as she hugged the girl close and began to hum a small tune motherly. In an instant Irina was in the room as well, sitting on the bed beside her eldest sister and her great grandchild.

"And me. You're one of my last remaining babies…so of course I'll always be here to help and support you and your baby, sweetheart." Irina murmured as she hugged Bella as well, nuzzling the girl's cheek and purring to comfort her descendant.

"And there's not a god damn thing in the universe that can keep me from being there for you. I'll support and help you with anything and everything. I'll help you raise the baby, and I'll treat them like they were my own child. I swear it." Kate said purring as well as she leaned down and nuzzled Bella's stomach.

"There's no way you're getting rid of me and Seth sis. We'll help you and our niece no matter what." Leah said smiling softly as she entered the room, the tear tracks still evident on her face as she joined the pile on Bella's bed.

"Dog Pile on Bellsy!" Seth yelled childishly as he darted into the room and nearly jumped onto the brunette, only to be caught and pinned to the ground by a black eyed and growling Kate while Irina and Tanya were holding Bella protectively between them.

"Are you nuts? You could have hurt Bella's arm worse or hurt the baby!" Tanya nearly snarled at the poor boy who went pale at that, in all the hype he had forgotten that Bella's arm had been broken by Jacob earlier.

"We still need to put a cast on your arm sweetheart." Irina said turning to Bella worriedly before every supernatural with super senses in the room snapped their heads to the window.

"I…I didn't know that James had done that to you…I'm sorry…I'll help with the baby as well." A woman said as she appeared beside the window inside of the room, staring at Bella with sad eyes having obviously heard the video or seen it while the other super naturals were distracted. Bella's whispering of the womans' name had the last three Denali's up in the room in front of her protectively as they stared down the devastated and mournful red head.

"Victoria."


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you here to hurt her even more?" Irina snarled as she and her sisters formed a wall between the nomad and the brown haired teen. Leah and Seth were standing just in front of Bella and behind the sisters as a second wall with Laurent while Carmen was holding Bella close protectively, ready to run with her at the first moment as Eleazer stood nearby.

"NO! I…I originally came here to apologize but… then…I heard the video playing and…I…I saw what he had done to her through the window downstairs…" Victoria said strongly then her voice got weaker, softer as she looked down.

"I knew James liked to torment his victims a bit but usually it was just a broken bone or two before he drained them! I-I never thought he would do something like _that_!" Victoria said hissing the last word before looking past the other vampires to Bella with soft, sad eyes. Victoria noticed Bella flinching ever so slightly at the now dead nomads name and her eyes softened further.

"Despite what that Coven of idiots thought, Jam-that bastard and I weren't mates. He was my best friend, my brother of sorts but the fact he was able to do that to a young girl… my bond with him is broken permanently. I'm happy he's dead really. If… if you'll let me I can help protect you, my gift is evasion so I'll be able to sense danger coming for you long before it is anywhere near you." Victoria said speaking directly to Bella who was curled up in Carmen's arms with her own arms wrapped around her midsection.

"I can understand if you don't want me anywhere near you though, so if you want I'll leave and you'll never have to see or hear from me again." Victoria said softly still as she stared straight into Bella's eyes, causing Bella to tilt her head slightly even though her face was carefully blank.

"You're eyes have gold in them… you've been drinking animal blood? But why? You seemed to hate the idea of it when the Cu…jackasses mentioned it." Bella said not bringing herself to say their name, something that everyone could understand except maybe Seth and Leah but no one was tactless enough to bring it up.

"To be honest animal blood isn't as filling as human blood but I was planning on offering you an apology and my protection _before_ I knew about what Ja- _he_ did…I thought that having my eyes change to gold would put you more at ease." Victoria explained gently, carefully avoiding the dead vampires name despite nearly slipping.

"Th-thank you but I won't mind if you drink from humans if that's what you'd prefer… just…keep it to bad humans if you can?" Bella asked making Victoria beam at her and nod while the others relaxed slightly at a motion from Irina for the Denali's and Bella's words for the Clearwaters.

"I can do that easily. I mostly drank from criminals anyways so it's nothing too different for me." Victoria said grinning at the brunette who gave a small shy smile in return, something all those in the room noticed.

"Yes! Bells is smiling again!" Seth said fistpumping and making Bella giggle a bit, which made everyone smile relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think you'd be lost within your Snow spirit side, sweetheart. Closing off your heart like you were doing can be hard to recover from." Irina said breathing an unneeded sigh of relief as she backed up to Bella's bed, pressing a kiss to the girls auburn hair as she took Carmen's place in holding the girl.

"You still haven't explained what a Snow Woman is, granny." Leah pointed out smirking when Irina's jaw dropped open in disbelief at what the shifter called her while Kate, Tanya, and Seth busted out laughing. Carmen was giggling with Bella and Eleazer just chuckled while Victoria was plain old confused.

"Irina is Bella, Seth, and Leah's many times great grandmother by blood." Eleazer whispered to Victoria whose eyes widened. It was amazingly rare to find a familial relation anymore, much less three!

"Amazing. My only remaining family relation died two decades ago." Victoria said looking at the four as Irina grabbed Leah and messed with her hair for calling her 'granny'.

"I don't see why you're opposing to it. You _are_ our many times great grandmother and certainly old enough to be called a granny." Bella said cheekily as she looked at Irina who gaped for a second before gently grabbing Bella and messing up her hair like she had Leah's.

"Wait…doesn't that mean our mom and Bells dad are related?" Seth asked frowning slightly as he thought about that, causing his sisters to make faces while Irina looked thoughtful.

"It could be possible but they would be so distantly related that it wouldn't have any adverse effects on any children they might have together." Irina hummed thoughtfully causing Leah to pull a disgusted face alongside Bella.

"I really don't need that image in my mind." Bella said beginning to turn green, which had four of the five present vampires blurring to get the trashcan. Almost as soon as it was placed in front of her Bella had lost her breakfast, Irina cooing soothingly in her ears as she held the girls hair back.

"Sorry little one but you would have gotten sick any ways…morning sickness, you humans now call it." Irina said as Bella finished throwing up her breakfast, Tanya gently using a damp cloth to wash off her face.

"Thanks." Bella said weakly smiling as she leaned back into Irina who rubbed her back soothingly.

"No problem. I daresay most of us vampires know what you're going through." Tanya said sitting on Bella's other side after getting rid of the rag in a blur, smiling sadly at the girl.

"Well somewhat. Our children were full human. Not half and half but we understand most of what you're going through but there's no telling what'll happen from the vampire half." Irina corrected her sister, earning a nod from the eldest of the vampires in the room.

"It doesn't matter what happens though, because we'll be here for you through it all. Especially me." Kate said kneeling down in front of Bella, holding her hands on the girls lap and making Bella blush slightly and look away, much to the others amusement. A slamming of doors caused everyone to look up and the vampires to tense slightly while Leah went to the window of the room, leaning out of it and looking around. Her words caused the vampires to relax slightly while Bella tensed and Seth looked confused.

"Hey your dad is home early Bells and my mom is with him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You're home early dad." Bella said walking down the stairs to talk to her dad while Irina seemed to realize something and blurred into the living room then back into Bella's room before coming back without the humans realizing it. Bella felt the slight breeze and her gaze instantly shot to her ancestor, however Charlie just shivered and closed the window behind Bella while Sue narrowed her eyes at all the vampires in the room.

"Heard something interesting from Billy. I didn't know you had friends over." Charlie said narrowing his eyes at his daughter and glancing at the assembled vampires suspiciously.

"I'm sorry we came in without your permission sir but my brother in law here is a hiker and one of my sisters, his wife, loves nature so when they ran into Bella who had gotten lost while hiking in the woods yesterday they bought her to our home outside the town because they didn't know where she lived. She had passed out from exhaustion shortly after they found her you see. My cousin, Carmen, thought it would be a good idea to try and call someone on her cellphone to ask why she was in the woods and where her parents were so that we could make sure she got home safely. However this young lady here had called Bella's cellphone before we could attempt to call anyone on it, and had asked where we were so that she could see that her sister was alright for herself. She and the young man, Seth, were quite worried about her." Tanya spoke up stepping forward, standing slightly in front of Leah almost protectively, as she drew the two adults attention making Sue narrow her eyes more.

"They had insisted that they could take her home by herself and they'd be alright but upon hearing that you were out fishing for what we were told was the whole weekend and that her mother was in a different state my sister's motherly side came to the forefront and she insisted that she and her husband keep watch just in case Bella's excursion into the woods had landed her with a cold or something and no adult aside from her sister was there to help. Irina here is quite the mother hen, she even tries to mother Kate and I despite her being the youngest amongst us." Tanya said smiling teasingly at her sister who scowled and looked away as if embarrassed.

"The rest of us got here not too long ago to come check up on them and for one of us to take over for Irina and Laurent so that they could go home and get a shower and some sleep. I fear that they're protective side kept them up all night fretting over the three teens." Tanya said grinning at her brother in law and sister who looked a bit sheepish but said nothing.

"Good thing we did as well. Bella here had gone to the store for a few minutes because she saw that the house was running low on groceries. Irina and Laurent wanted to go with her, their worry wart and protective sides going full force, but got there a few minutes after she did due to not being familiar with the town. Irina why don't you take over from here?" Tanya asked frowning as she looked at her sister who scowled but nodded.

"When Laurent and I got to the store I stepped inside just as a tall rather muscular young man that Bella called Jacob grabbed Bella's arm after she told him to leave her alone and went to grab the groceries. I, and everyone else in the store at the time, could _hear_ her bone break where he grabbed her. Then she tried to carry the groceries but Laurent and I wouldn't let her. He took the groceries out to our car while I began to lead Bella to her truck to bring her back here. Tanya is a very qualified doctor even though she doesn't look it, it's only because she didn't have her qualifications sent to the nearby hospital that she isn't working there. And I trust my sister to make sure Bella is okay and safe. The young man, Jacob, tried to stop us from leaving but when he began to insult me Bella punched him in the jaw with the hand on her broken arm. When he tried to stop us the second time by grabbing me, I hit him in the jaw as well before bringing Bella here as I knew my sister was still here with the rest of our family and Bella's two siblings." Irina said causing Sue to scowl while Charlie frowned heavily as he glared at the woman who stood beside Bella, an arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders supportively while Kate stood a little ways to the front of Bella protectively.

"Without an X-Ray it's hard to tell exactly but it seemed to be a clean break when I examined it. No bone was sticking out of the skin, and when I gently prodded it I only felt two pieces that were broken apart. She'll only need about three months or so in a cast. She also sprained her wrist a little bit when she punched the _boy_ but it wasn't very badly so she won't need a cast or brace for it. She just needs to not use it too much for a while." Tanya said slipping back into the conversation easily with her diagnosis of Bella's arm.

"So that's why Billy called me and said that Jacob was talking about you and a gold eyed woman that looked like the Cullens attacked him." Charlie said, not asked, and caused Bella to flinch a bit at the mention of the Cullens while Leah and Seth growled slightly.

"Yes I'm afraid so, you see Rosalie and Jasper are our cousins on their mothers side so we visit them at times. We had no clue that they had moved away or that Bella knew them until Leah mentioned that our eyes were the same as 'that bastard families' in her words…after hearing what they did to Bella I can't say I'm happy with them at the moment." Tanya said growling almost audibly as she thought about what her so called 'cousins' did.

"I don't trust them and I don't want them around our kids." Sue said to Charlie point blank as she glared at the vampires, causing Irina to nearly hiss.

"Last I checked, you aren't my mother. And I, and Leah, are both legal adults. If we want to hang out with them then I don't see why we shouldn't. We'd both keep Seth safe if he wanted to hang out with them too." Bella said glaring at Sue who looked surprised at being back talked.

"Yeah I doubt I'm just gonna stop hanging with them cause you don't like them. I'm a grown woman mom, and I can more than take care of myself." Leah said crossing her arms over her chest as she leant into Tanya a bit when the Native American teen stepped forward to stand beside the blond leader.

"They're pretty awesome mom, and they want to rip into the family of jack…behinds…as much as me and Lee do." Seth said shrugging his shoulders with an apologetic grin, quickly censoring himself at a scolding look from Irina.

"If you're going to stand with them over me then don't bother coming back to my home." Sue said glaring darkly at Leah and Seth who both looked at each other and shrugged.

"No problem. I got an apartment in Fort Angeles and Seth is always welcome to stay with me, Bells to if Charlie's about to kick her out. That house hasn't been a home since dad died." Leah said not bothered at all by this and causing Sue to look shocked. Obviously she had expected her kids to back down at the threat.

"Just let us pack and we'll be gone." Seth said shrugging his shoulders although he was a bit sad at this. His mother was making him chose…too bad that she's been so obviously favoring Seth over his oldest sister, who he loved, and hated Bella, who he adored, that the choice was rather easy.

"Before you decide to kick me out or not I think there's something you should know dad." Bella said staring at her father sadly while Victoria moved up from the back of the group to stand on Bella's other side, watching the two humans warily.

"And what's that?" Charlie asked staring at his only daughter who took a deep breath as everyone looked at her.

"I…I was raped dad…and I'm pregnant because of it." Bella admitted after a moment of gathering her nerve, looking down at the floor away from everyone. Irina cooed soothingly and reassuringly to the auburn haired teen as she pulled the girl closer to offer comfort.

"Edward?" Charlie asked glaring darkly.

"No, someone else. He was a…well a nomad basically that was passing through…" Bella said swallowing thickly.

"Abort it." Charlie ordered causing the female vampires in the room to hiss almost audibly while the males scowled. Seth and Leah were looking at him shocked and angry.

"I…I can't…it's not the baby's fault." Bella said putting her hands on her stomach that, now that they were looking for it, had a tiny baby bump on it. Just enough to be noticeable to a human who was looking for it.

"Either abort it or leave. I won't have my daughter having a child out of wedlock and as young as you are." Charlie said making Bella choke back a sob and nod slightly. Everyone stared at her worried and curious which option she'll choose, the father she doesn't know that well or the unborn baby that was given to her by force and against her will.

"I'll go pack my bags then." Bella said softly, reaching one hand up to wipe her eyes as she made her way to the stairs.

"Kate, Irina. You two and Laurent go help her. Then we'll head down to Leah and Seth's house to get their things." Tanya ordered her sisters causing both to nod as they and the French Vampire walked towards the stairs.

"That's a good idea. Between how hard this day has been on her already, her broken arm, sprained wrist, and pregnancy she doesn't need any more strain on her at the moment." Irina said causing Kate to shoot a black eyed glare at the two human adults in the living room before she darted up the stairs at a barely human pace.

"Let's make one thing clear. I know what she's going through, more than most anyone else would right now. My middle sister, Kate, has made it clear that she'll help Bella and even raise the kid as if it were her own if Bella needed her too, and my youngest sister, Irina, has all _but_ adopted Bella, Leah and Seth. You will find that if you ever try to hurt her in any way that you'll have three pissed off full grown blond women that know how to kick your ass in some very creative and painful ways on your hands. That's not even counting Laurent who seems to have adopted Bella as his baby sister, which means Seth and Leah are his siblings too, or Carmen, Eleazer, and Victoria here." Tanya growled audibly at the two stupid small town minded humans in front of her who paled under her deathly dark eyed gaze and the hateful looks they were receiving from most of the room. Seth and Leah just refused to look at them, going upstairs to help Bella and not saying anything about the words that Victoria said next.

"I couldn't protect Bella from those bastards, Eddie and James. But I'll be _damned_ if I can't protect her from anyone else, including you two!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You can't leave the Rez." Sam Uley said standing in front of Leah and Seth's house, arms crossed over his naked chest and causing Tanya to growl slightly at him. They had gone straight from Bella's house with her only two suitcases of cloths almost appropriate for Alaska weather…well one and a half suitcases of cloths and the other half of the suitcase being books…needless to say that the three Denali sisters, Leah, and Carmen were dead set on getting the girl some more cloths as soon as they reached Alaska.

"Watch us." Leah growled out as she glared at the so called 'Alpha'.

" **STAY HERE**!" Sam Alpha Ordered making Leah snarl and Seth whine as they fell to their knees, their bodies shaking as they tried to fight the order.

"Leah!" Tanya said alarmed and worried as she kneeled beside her mate.

"Seth!" Irina said concerned for her grandson as she knelt down beside him as well.

"Fuck you Sam! They don't have to stay here if they don't want to!" Bella yelled, having had quite enough bullshit for one day, as she glared at the smug looking native American.

"They have to obey my orders since, despite being different animals, they are a part of _my_ pack." Sam said smugly as he stared down at the struggling teens while four other wolves began to surround the group of vampires, one human, and two shifters.

"No the hell they **don't**!" Bella snarled, her Ice Spirit powers leaving her in a wave as it knocked the wolves back and Sam off of his feet but left her siblings and the vampires alone.

"Come on sister, brother. Let's go." Bella said walking forward to stand in front of her siblings, offering them both her hand and a warm smile. It was slow and seemed to be painful but Leah grabbed Bella's hand first, then Seth added his to theirs a moment later as their trembling stopped and they sighed in relief.

"What have you done?!" Sam roared vibrating in anger as he stumbled to his feet, glaring darkly at Bella who glared right back at him with icy blue eyes.

"You caused them to break their bond with the pack! How?! How dare you?!" Sam roared as he took a step towards Bella while Seth and Leah stood up, flanking their sister while Kate and Victoria moved to be beside the auburn haired girl protectively.

"No normal human can do that! _What_ _are_ _you_?!" Sam demanded growling audibly at the girl who didn't show any fear.

"I am their sister!" Bella growled right back, the frosty aura around her spreading further in her anger.

"You are an abomination that bought bloodsuckers onto our land and separated our pack!" Sam shouted, ready to phase in a half heartbeat.

"This coming from the arrogant asshole who transforms into an overgrown wolf!" Bella shouted right back, her frosty aura spreading closer to Sam and the wolves surrounding their group. Two of the present wolves whimpered a bit and backed away from Bella, feeling the icy coldness around her that scared their wolf spirits.

"Watch your words carefully _boy_. All the vampires in my coven are much older than the Cullens, and nowhere near as peaceful if you cross us. Try to attack any of us, or try and order _my mate_ and her brother around again and it will be the end of your life!" Tanya growled as she strolled forward to stand beside Bella, reaching back and holding one of Leah's hands to reassure herself and prove just who her mate was.

"You dare pick a vampire over your home!" Sam snarled at Leah, making Tanya tense while Leah scoffed.

"Home? You think this run down dump is my home? The Rez hasn't been home for me ever since middle school. My _imprint_ and siblings are my home, where they go I go. And if you try to attack them I will hurt you." Leah snarled back at Sam causing his eyes to widen at hearing the word 'imprint'.

"Impossible. Imprinting is the sacred way of passing on a family line, of passing on the wolf gene! You can't imprint on a leech!" Sam scolded as he started shaking badly and making Leah growl viciously as she began vibrating in anger.

"Don't insult her! And guess what? I'm a woman remember?! When I eventually marry my imprint I take on _her_ name, so either way I wouldn't be carrying on my 'family line' or passing along the wolf gene in general since I'm _not_ a wolf! So shove it up your ass!" Leah hissed and growled loudly, only calming slightly when Tanya purred to her.

"I've had enough bullshit for one day as it is, so kindly **get out of our way and leave us alone!** " Bella cut in here glaring darkly as the ice and frost crept forward a little more, snow beginning to fall off of Bella's body. Sam stiffened and stilled before he began shaking as he quite unwillingly walked off of the porch and over to the trees, causing everyone to stare in disbelief including Bella but not including Irina.  
"Did you just out Alpha Sam?" Seth asked amazed as he stared at Bella who looked just as baffled as everyone else, the snow and ice receding a bit.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Irina said more amused than anything as she began to herd the rest of their group into the house as the wolves just stood there shocked.

"Sis?" Kate asked looking at her younger sister who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"True Snow Spirits like Bella and myself are rare so it's of no surprise that you all don't know much about them. I can explain everything when we get to Alaska, where Bella and I will literally be in our element, but for now let's just say that Snow spirits are pretty high up on the supernatural food chain. They're roughly equal to, but slightly more powerful than, the Vampire Kings and much higher up than shape shifters like those boys, and true werewolves which are extinct nowadays. So yes Bella did 'out Alpha' the shape shifter Alpha." Irina said while Leah led them up to Seth's room and helped her brother pack two suitcases of clothes that were appropriate for the weather expected in Alaska, and one suitcase of games before they went to Leah's room.

"So baby sis is our new Alpha? Cool." Leah said packing three suitcases of cloths and then just grabbing her pocketbook off of her bed post.

"It helps that you might be descended from a true werewolf instead of a pale imitation of a wolf like those boys are." Irina said nodding as they began to exit the house, the wolves still outside staring at them wide eyed as the group loads the suitcases into Bella's truck, which Kate was driving.

"I can't tell which of my three children you three are descended from but I know Seth and Leah get it from their mothers side while Bella must get it from her mother since I didn't feel any connection to her father. For all I know you three could come from the same child or from two separate children, its' impossible to tell for sure." Irina said thoughtfully as she looked at the three teens, looking them over again and smiling.

"It doesn't matter though, no matter which of my children eventually gave birth to you three…you're still my babies." Irina said making Bella smile ever so slightly as she and Leah soaked up the motherly love offered by the tall blond happily while Seth grinned bashfully and blushed.

"My danger sense is giving me a warning, we should leave soon. It's not close enough we need to leave immediately but soon." Victoria said tensely as she went to the back of Bella's truck, hopping in and being ready to attack anyone who came near her charge.

"Your spiddy senses tingling?" Seth asked teasingly earning amused giggles or snorts from all the Denali's, Leah, and Bella while Victoria was confused.

"I don't understand that reference."


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been one month since the Denali's entered Bella and the Clearwater siblings lives… one month since the three teens and Bella's new red haired guard moved to Alaska with the golden eyed family… one month since Seth and Bella started their online schooling to finish high school.

 _'A lot had changed in that one month.'_ Bella mused idly as she submitted her English essay before closing her new, top of the line, laptop running her hand over her slightly swollen stomach. In the last month Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazer had been spoiling all three of the teens rotten with expensive gifts that Bella and Leah were uncomfortable with accepting at first. Carmen had been the one to explain that family bonds were rare so naturally the vampire tended to spoil their family rotten, which was Irina's case. Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazer were just happy to have some new family members and it's been a long time since they had such young ones around as well so that was the case with them.

Tanya didn't shower Leah with big expensive presents at first, since she noticed how uncomfortable the lioness was with the act, but she did take Leah on several expensive dates all across the US and was planning a date for Paris in December. The mate bond between them had them trying to prove to each other just how good of a mate they were according to Eleazer, which was why Leah had taken to hunting down Tanya's favorite meal of aged moose anytime the strawberry blond started getting thirsty…Leah even went out in lioness form, snapped the moose's neck, and carried it in her mouth back to the house to drop at Tanya's feet before laying on the ground by Tanya's legs and purring loudly like an overgrown house cat… the reactions they all had the first time she did that…

Kate on the other hand…

"Are you okay Bella?" Kate asked immediately as she caught the action, looking at her tiny mate worried and concerned.

"I'm fine Kate. Just thinking is all." Bella said smiling slightly up at the worried platinum blond. Kate didn't shower Bella with expensive gifts and dates, she took Bella out on some normal dates and bought her normal things like roses or chocolates. Most of all… she was always there for Bella, every time Bella woke up from a nightmare Kate was there first and she held the auburn haired Snow Spirit in her arms till she went back to sleep and stayed there all night. Every time Bella had morning sickness or her ankles and feet started to swell or her back began to ache, Kate was there holding Bella's hair back and rubbing soft circles on her back and stomach, or massaging Bella's feet and shoulders.

No matter how much Bella began to curse during a violent mood swing, which usually had the others except for a wincing Victoria and a snickering Irina running for the hills, the walking Taser never left Bella's side and always went out of her way to make Bella more comfortable and happy. She acted like it was _her_ baby Bella was pregnant with, becoming a loving and doting 'daddy to be' as Seth labeled her, and never once running or hiding from Bella… despite Bella being a bit reluctant to get into another relationship with a vegetarian vampire after how the last one ended.

Irina, who had easily and immediately taken on the role of mother for the three teens, had just smiled and kept reassuring Bella that Kate would never do anything to hurt her on purpose, it would almost literally kill her from the inside of she did…that's when Laurent chimed in that he'd kill Kate on the outside if she ever hurt his 'Snow Sis' as he and Seth called her on purpose.

"Good thoughts I hope?" Kate asked smiling slightly as she pulled Bella closer to her side gently, softly trailing her free hand across Bella's ever so slightly swollen stomach. It almost seemed like Bella acknowledging the fact that she was pregnant made the baby begin to grow at a normal human rate although it started around what Irina and Tanya guess was the second or third month.

"Good. Definitely Good." Bella said snuggling into Kate's side while Leah looked up from where she and Tanya were cuddling on the loveseat, and grinned at her sister.

"Oh? Thinking about letting a certain blond mark you?" Leah asked teasingly making Bella blush but smirk back. After being told about the mating marks by the three Denali sisters…Leah and Tanya agreed to date for a while before marking each other on their wedding night since both of them wants it to be special. Bella however was still wary of letting Kate mark her, so they agreed to wait until a few months after the baby was born before Bella decided if, when most everyone had corrected her, Kate could mark her.

"Yeah I'm think about letting _your_ blond mark me, but not until after the baby's born!" Bella said cheekily as she winked at Tanya, earning surprised and disbelieving looks from everyone but Kate and Irina, both of whom busted out laughing.

"I have successfully corrupted Bella!" Irina said near cackling as she grabbed her camera and took pictures of the others faces.

"You did that long before now, haven't you heard her cursing when angry? Heck she cursed out that movie involving the pansy vamp and the human girl twenty minutes in, and kept cursing the whole time! What was it called? Breaking Dawn? No…Dawn Breaks? One of those weird Starlight Saga Movies that most teens seem to like." Kate said trailing off thoughtfully as she tried to remember the name.

"That movie was absolute pansy fucking Mary sue filled _bullshit_! No sane person with any tastes actually _likes_ those damned things, especially since the books are just as bad!" Bella said scowling as she thought of that series, making everyone but Kate, Irina, and Victoria wince and brace themselves for another of Bella's angry mood swings again when a sound caught their attention just as Victoria tensed.

"Uh oh. Vicky's spiddy senses are tingling again." Seth said noticing the red heads terseness and hard frown, causing everyone to snicker or snort slightly when Victoria growled.

"I hate that reference, and I hate that I was curious enough about it to watch those damn movies with you." Victoria growled out as she moved closer to Bella protectively, making the vampires form a wall in front of the pregnant human while the shifter siblings left the room to strip before coming out in their animal forms.

Leah stalked over to Tanya's side and growled as she stared at the door while Seth wiggled his way to a tense and alert Bella's side, sitting at her feet poised to either strike someone or block someone from getting to Bella. Kate stood directly in front of Bella, one hand reaching back to hold Bella's own as she kept the pregnant teen on the couch, using her own body to shield Bella from any possible threat as the electrical currents began to visibly travel her skin.

They were all ready to fight and defend their most fragile and precious coven member to their final death if they had to. They refused to let anything or anyone else hurt the tiny badly cracked, but no longer broken, human or her unborn child. Nothing would hurt either of them, never again.

"That scent…" Carmen was the first to recognize it… but as soon as the others did all of them began growling or snarling angrily as the living room door was slammed open and a black eyed pissed looking blond bombshell glared right at the mother to be.

"What are _you_ doing here you filthy little-"


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

In an instant Kate was across the room pinning Rosalie Hale to the wall with a hand around the younger vampires throat. Rosalie looked shocked and then shivered a bit when she stared into Kate's pitch black eyes that flared with anger and protectiveness.

"Don't you dare talk to or about _my mate_ like that!" Kate hissed out making Rosalie blink but sneer.

"Better watch out Kate. Edward called her his mate too, and yet she dumped him in the middle of a forest after saying that she couldn't stand to be around 'dangerous monsters' anymore." Rosalie said sneering at Bella who looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she began to snicker while the Denali's and shifters growled at Rosalie.

"What's so funny Bella?" Tanya asked frowning confused as she looked back at the brunette who was pushing herself up off of the couch with minor difficulty due to her shift in balance from the pregnancy. In the blink of an eye Kate had released Rosalie and was back across the room helping Bella to stand, supporting her back with her hand

"I can't decide which is funnier. The fact that Edward apparently told them a backwards version of what really happened, or the fact that she actually _believed it_ enough to start calling me names the second she saw me, or smelled my scent perhaps I should say." Bella said standing, leaning slightly on Kate and cradling her stomach which drew Rosalie's attention to the obvious swelling.

"You're pregnant too? What did you go sleeping with every guy in Forks after we left like some kind of-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your head off!" Irina roared as she grabbed Rosalie by the throat this time, her eyes snapping to blue and frost beginning to cover the ground under her feet and the neck in her hand.

"You know better than to assume things like that Rosalie. Bella is here as a member of _our_ coven, and yes while she is pregnant it is more along the lines of what happened to _you_ as a human than her sleeping around." Tanya said snarling as she glared at the self-styled Ice Queen, who now had to deal with a literal Ice Queen. Rosalie and Bella both tensed and froze at this, staring at each other wide eyed.

"I see…that's why you act like such an Ice Queen around everyone. A mask to protect yourself, explains a lot about you at least." Bella said first, sighing slightly as she leant against Kate harder closing her eyes.

"Are you okay baby? Do you need to go lie down or leave the room? Is it getting too stressful for you and the baby? Stress isn't good for you in your condition." Kate began fretting worriedly over the smaller girl who pinched the bridge of her nose but smiled fondly.

"I'm fine Kate, yes I'm a bit tired but I'm fine for now. I know stress isn't good for the baby, and will you stop calling it a condition? I'm pregnant not invalid." Bella said raising an eyebrow up at the blond who nodded but continued fretting slightly over her tiny mate.

"Kate stop fretting over your baby's momma and pay attention to the possible hostile _to_ said baby momma." Tanya said smirking amused but not moving her eyes away from Rosalie while a giggling Carmen and chuckling Eleazer went outside and began to search around.

"I'm killing Seth later for talking you into watching MTV." Bella said immediately to Tanya, making the cheetah near her yelp and whine pitifully.

"And if you _ever_ call me your 'baby's momma' I will flash freeze you and leave you as an ice sculpture in the middle of the forest." Bella said looking at Kate who smiled but nodded her head.

"I'd never call you that baby. No need to threaten me." Kate said gently, kissing Bella's forehead and making her blush slightly at the show of affection.

"If you think that's a threat just wait until she goes into labor. You'll hear some new threats and curse words that would make a sailor pass out." Irina said chuckling from where she was holding Rosalie up by her neck.

"No one else is with her, it's just her." Eleazer said re-entering the room with Carmen right beside him, both snickering after obviously having over heard the threat.

"Now what was that you said about Edward claiming that Bellsy Bear dumped him in the woods?" Laurent asked looking at the teenage looking blond who his mate and wife was keeping a firm grip on.

"Edward came home a few days after Bella's birthday and said that Bella asked him to take a walk in the woods with her, and that she dumped him in the woods after telling him that she couldn't pretend to date a dangerous monster like him anymore." Rosalie answered immediately and causing Bella to roll her eyes while the two shifters growled slightly.

"Of course he wasn't brave enough to tell anyone the truth." Bella muttered, knowing full well everyone heard her, as she rubbed her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes at the, as far as she knew, human girl while Irina's grip on her throat tightened in warning.

"After the birthday disaster, which by the way I never blamed Jasper for since in case you didn't know he was feeling _everyone's_ bloodlust at once, you all were ignoring and avoiding me for several days. I was trying to figure out why and what I did wrong when Edward showed up at my house after school one day and asked for me to take a walk in the woods with him. He told me that you all were leaving, and that I wasn't going with because I was and I quote him on this 'a pathetic human distraction who's no good for him and he was only pretending to date because it would make his family seem more human to others.' Then he went on to say how I was a mere pathetic distraction that was never worthy of being anyone's mate, much less his, and then he preyed on both my trust and abandonment issues before having the audacity to kiss my forehead and tell me not to do anything reckless. He then left me there, in the woods, while it was raining, and while I was far from the path to my house and mildly catatonic from my issues being preyed upon." Bella said causing Rosalie's eyes to widen slightly while Kate growled again and pulled Bella closer ever so slightly.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me? Who's the dead bastard who did…that…to you anyways?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes again as she studied Bella for any sign of a lie while Irina dropped her but stayed close to the other blond just in case.

"Everyone has a tell when they're lying…and you know I suck at lying to begin with. If I was lying you'd know it in less than a human heartbeat. And yes, he is dead, and yes you know him slightly." Bella said blank faced as she put both hands on her stomach while Rosalie nodded slightly, yeah Bella did suck at lying.

"Fine so you're telling the truth about my dick of a brother, but you haven't told me who did that to you." Rosalie said raising an eyebrow at Bella who sighed but giggled a bit.

"Not sure if your brother has one of those, he certainly doesn't have any balls from what I know of him. But…the one who…put the baby in me…you knew him as James…" Bella said giggling at first before trailing off as her hands clenched at her shirt.

"Easy baby. Remember he may have helped start the process of having the baby, but it's not his child. It's ours. Yours and mine. Like you always say, it's not the baby's fault so don't punish it." Kate said kissing Bella's forehead again as she rubbed circles on Bella's stomach. Bella smiled slightly up at Kate before she seemed to notice something and began to scowl, making everyone back up a step except for Kate.

"And here comes the mood swing. Kate's in for it now." Irina said too quiet for anyone but Rosalie to hear as she chuckled. Rosalie raised one eyebrow as she watched Bella, backing up a step as well at the fury on Bella's face as she exploded with Ice and Frost covering everything within ten feet of her immediately.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE BABY AN 'IT'! OUR CHILD IS NOT AN IT KATARINA SISALIA DENALI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It took two hours for Bella to calm down and stop trying to freeze Kate alive for referring to the baby as an 'it'. She only stopped because an amused Irina noticed that the pregnant teens stomach was rumbling and insisted she get something to eat before trying to kill Kate, and Kate ended up making Bella a large batch of fried pickles and grilled bell peppers.

"Pregnancy cravings, both a pain in the ass and the best way to get back in the good graces of a pregnant woman." Eleazer said chuckling amused as Bella cuddled close to Kate, happily chewing on some of the bell peppers.

"Just wait until some of the _real_ cravings kick in, if the smell doesn't disgust you then the food itself will. I'll be willing to bet that some of her cravings would put even Leah and Seth off of food." Tanya said with a chuckle, speaking from personal experience as she eyed Bella…well to be precise she eyed Bella's stomach. Having gone through two pregnancies herself while human, and then having seen thousands of other women who were pregnant as a vampire, she thought it strange how swollen Bella's stomach was already. By their estimates Bella would only be in her third or fourth month given the baby's slow growth…and yet her stomach was swollen to what seemed like a six month pregnant size.

"Especially if she takes after me in that regard. Some of my cravings back when I was human…" Irina trailed off with a snicker, eyeing her pregnant grandchild as well.

"I don't care what she eats. The cravings are just a sign that the baby is healthy and growing." Kate said smiling as she held Bella close and making Bella smile and kiss her cheek, anger completely forgotten.

"Now let me do some proper introductions. Rosalie, these are the three and a half newest members of the Denali family. The oldest is Leah, she's a Cat Shifter and Tanya's mate. The youngest is her little brother Seth, another Cat Shifter. The middle child is their pseudo sister Isabella, or Bella as she prefers, an Ice Spirit who you already know slightly, and Kate's mate. The half…well do I have to explain that?" Irina asked amused as she pointed to each of her descendants in turn.

"All three of them are my descendants through the children I had as a human, Bella through her mother and Leah and Seth through their mother." Irina finished making Rosalie's eyebrows shoot up slightly while her eyes narrowed.

"Good thing it wasn't through Bells dad considering he's dating our mom and all. That'd be just plain gross." Leah said pulling a face although she eyed the Cullen Blond warily.

"It's already gross since our parents are dating!" Seth said sticking his tongue out and making Bella giggle.

"You do know that Alice is probably in Forks trying to find you right now right?" Rosalie asked speaking directly to Bella and making everyone but the pregnant girl herself stiffen slightly.

"Why should I care? She abandoned me, just like the others did. To be honest out of all the Cullens, you and Jasper are the ones I'm not really mad at just annoyed with." Bella said shrugging although she scowled a bit at the mention of Alice.

"Really?" Rosalie asked blinking, apparently Bella's words threw her for a loop despite it not really being shown on her face.

"Well yeah. Emment and Alice called me their sister then just up and abandoned me without even bothering to tell me they were leaving or goodbye…Dr. and Mrs. Cullen claimed that I was another daughter to them but again, they abandoned me without even so much as a goodbye. So naturally I'm angry with them, Dickward….do I have to explain why I'm mad at him?" Bella asked tilting her head slightly as she looked at the others, causing them to shake their heads although most of them were frowning or scowling.

"You and Jasper however didn't try to claim I was anything to either of you. You even openly disliked me being around your family, and I can respect you for not faking that you care about me like the others did. I'm only annoyed with you for not even giving it a chance on getting to know me before automatically hating me, well that and for immediately taking Dickward's side without even asking me for my side of the story. You're not stupid, heck you can't be stupid with how you work on cars all the time, clearly you're a mechanic genius or just learned a lot about it over the course of your years, so I'm annoyed that you'd do something as dumb as immediately assume that Eddiekins is right without getting the full story." Bella said causing Rosalie to wince behind her mask of expressionlessness. Yeah that wasn't her greatest moment, but come on her brother who's she's known for 70+ years versus a not even 20 year old human? Who could blame her for believing her brother?

"Jasper I'm only annoyed at because he didn't bother to try and talk to me after the accident at the birthday party. I know it wasn't his fault and I don't blame him for it, or blame him for leaving to try and regain control or something like that, but I am annoyed that he didn't even bother to contact me himself to see if I was upset with him for the incident. If he did he would have learned that I wasn't upset at all, not with him at least, and you all wouldn't have had to move that soon." Bella said shrugging her shoulders as she popped another bell pepper in her mouth.

"You're a strange human." Rosalie said after a moment of staring silently at the brunette, making the others chuckle.

"Yeah well that might be because she's not really a human, or a full one at least." Laurent said chuckling as he ruffled Bella's hair, causing his hand to be frozen in a block of ice when she glared at him for it.

"You're getting better at that. Just two weeks ago you had trouble keeping it from icing over the room completely. Not to mention the snow storm from last week…and the tub incident." Irina said smiling proudly at Bella who blushed at this.

"The tub incident was Seth's fault! I'm a _Snow Spirit_! Me and hot water don't get along!" Bella said glaring at her brother who laughed as he hid behind his older sister who was laughing as well.

"And the snow storm was Laurent's fault! Seriously he was staring right at me, less than a foot away from my head, when I woke up! That would freak anyone out!" Bella said scowling at her 'big brother' who grinned sheepishly but shrugged it off.

"You were having a bad dream and Kate was out hunting so I was about to wake you up. You woke up before I could touch your shoulder though and then we had an indoor snow storm…" Laurent said trailing the sentence off slightly as his wife unfroze his hand just by touching it.

"You see Bella isn't really a human per say. As she said she's a Snow Spirit, like I was as a human and still am as a vampire albeit my powers are a bit stronger now but that's mostly due to my age and practice with them. Bella however is the strongest Snow Spirit I know of for not being another type of supernatural as well." Irina said smiling proudly at Bella who blushed again and ducked her head, eating a pickle as she did so. Rosalie merely stared, her mask still in place, as she said one sentence after a moment of silence.

"I've never heard of a Snow Spirit before."


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That's because there are so few of us, and most of the time we're turned into another type of supernatural and don't retain our powers. I'm one of the few who does retain their powers, and those can easily be hidden as a gift like Kate's only dealing with Ice and Snow instead of electricity." Irina said easily and causing Rosalie to raise one eyebrow stoically, watching as Bella defended her plate of pickles and peppers from her 'siblings' who were playfully acting like they were going to steal some.

"I found this one just outside the territory markings." Victoria announced, coming into the house and dropping a small vampire at Irina and Tanya's feet as the strawberry blond blurred over to stand beside her sister while the others tensed except Bella who was focused on her food.

"Alice?" Irina asked surprised as she raised both eyebrows at the pixiepire who hopped to her feet and seemed to give an unneeded sigh of relief at the sight of the Denali's.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I went to go see Bella at her house and snuck in her room through the window but she wasn't there. I smelled her scent, and all of yours as well as Victoria's and thought something bad had happened to you all…" Alice trailed off as she caught sight of Bella eating the fried pickles and grilled bell peppers and gaped at the sight of Bella's swollen stomach.

"Are you alright tiny one?" Victoria asked appearing by Bella and glancing at the food with disgust.

"I'm fine Vic, and I'm not tiny!" Bella said scowling indignantly at the title she was given and making most of the vampires snort.

"Bella… _I'm_ taller than you and I was the shortest member of our coven before we added you, your guard dog, and your siblings." Tanya said looking at the brunette amused.

"Oh go bite Leah!" Bella shot back pouting and making Tanya look at Leah and grin, wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

"My pleasure." Tanya purred while Leah blushed and averted her eyes as Seth mimed gagging.

"Taking it slow remember Tan?" Leah asked blushing still but giving her mate a stern look and making the strawberry blond blink before blurring to Leah's side.

"Yeah of course. I was just playing Leah, you know I'd never do that to you until you were ready." Tanya said hugging Leah and cuddling close to her side and causing Leah to smile as she embraced Tanya, holding the smaller woman close and burying her face in the strawberry blond ringlets.

"I know." Leah murmured quietly as she nuzzled the smaller woman. Alice and Rosalie merely stared as everyone else ignored the two as they began to purr to each other, Leah nuzzling Tanya's hair and Tanya nuzzling Leah's chest.

"Hey lovebirds! Can you take it to a non-public room?" Kate asked when Tanya leaned up and began to pepper Leah's neck and chin with kisses.

"Nothing you haven't seen or done before Kata!" Tanya called back before she continued to pepper her mate's skin with light kisses, earning a possessive growl from Leah and, surprising everyone but Irina, Bella too.

"True but those days are behind me now and besides! My mate's trying to eat and I'm sure seeing _her_ sister getting it on with one of _my_ sisters would make her lose her appetite." Kate said with a small snort before she turned and wrapped her arms around Bella, purring as she buried her face in her mate's brown and red streaked curls. Almost reflexively Bella's hand came up and rested on the back of Kate's neck as Bella gave a small smile up at her mate before frowning at her.

"As long as Lee isn't getting it on with grandma I'll be fine. She and Tanya are a cute couple and you should be happy for your sister. You three had been waiting so long for your mates and now you want your sister to hide the affection that she feels for Leah?" Bella asked starting to get angry again and causing Tanya to bury her head into Leah's shoulder to keep from laughing aloud at her sisters misfortune.

"I didn't mean it like that baby. You just don't eat a lot as it is, and it worries me so I thought you wouldn't want them to be all lovey dovey while you're trying to eat. Calm down baby." Kate said making Irina snicker when Bella seemed to swell in anger at this.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm down when you're trying to keep your sister from showing Leah how much she loves her?! Lee's love life has been crap and Tanya has been waiting over a thousand years to meet her mate and you want them to stop showing each other affection just because I happen to be eating!? You owe your sister an apology right this minute Katarina!" Bella began ranting causing Kate to sigh slightly but nod her head as she let go of Bella and began to walk away over to Tanya, only for Bella's eyes to water when she did.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to get mad and yell. Please don't leave me Kate! I won't do it again I promise!" Bella said beginning to get hysterical and causing Kate to step back to her side and pull the pregnant girl out of her seat so that Kate could hold her close. Rosalie and Alice could only stare wide eyed at Bella's moods switching so drastically in such a short time frame.

"Never baby. I promised remember? No matter what I'm never leaving you. I was just going to go apologize to my sister like you told me to. I don't mind you getting mad. It's just a mood swing baby and you don't mean i-" Kate was cut off when Bella shoved her with her good arm, getting angry again while Irina was laughing at her sister, alongside Tanya and Victoria.

"That was the worst thing Kate could have said right then!" Tanya whispered to Leah as Bella glared at Kate who yelped under her stare.

"I don't mean it? I'LL SHOW YOU 'I DON'T MEAN IT'!" Bella snarled throwing a fist at Kate's head, causing the blond to lean back so that Bella didn't hurt herself and take several steps away when Bella began to chase her, much to everyone else's amusement.

"STAY STILL KATE! YOU INSIST ON ME TREATING IT AS IF IT WERE _YOU_ WHO PUT THIS BABY IN ME SO STAY STILL AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A REMARK ABOUT NOT BEING A MAN BECAUSE DAMNITT IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE THIS BABY'S OTHER PARENT WITHOUT DEALING WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF GETTING ME PREGNANT!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It's been a month since Rosalie and Alice learned the truth of what happened to Bella and they frequently came over to visit both for different yet similar reasons. Alice wanted to go back to being Bella's best friend by making up for leaving her when the human needed her the most, and she also wanted to help shop for the babies although Irina and Tanya had that well in hand. Rosalie did want to make up a bit for her believing Edward immediately without even talking to Bella first…but mainly she wanted to help out with the pregnancy and baby.

"You know we might want to do an ultra sound Babe." Kate said smiling as she held Bella on her lap, rubbing her hands on Bella's swollen stomach as she eyed the growing bump with worry and love. Everyone could hear the slow heartbeat from the baby in the womb clearer now but it seemed to echo sometimes. As if it beat once, then beat again less than a fraction of a second later. Considering how slowly the baby's heart, the 'echo' was worrying for all but Tanya who smirked a bit from where she was cuddled close to Leah.

"Why's that?" Bella asked looking up curiously from her bowl of black cherry ice cream that had tuna and lettuce and salad dressing on top. The food smelled disgusting already but that just looked down right horrifying to eat. Even the two nearly always hungry shifters wouldn't touch that food!

"Well you're growing a bit big in the middle and according to all the books and lessons, you shouldn't be this big yet." Kate said causing Bella to blink for a second before setting down her bowl as fury over took her face.

"Damnitt Kate." Irina said amused at her sisters screw up while Tanya dashed for the camera and the two Cullens settled in for the show. It was always amusing when Bella would go from completely calm one second to murderous rage the next, her mood swings were violent and more often than not aimed at Kate but damn if they weren't hilarious to watch. Of course it wasn't so fun when Alice had said something to set Bella off and the pregnant Snow Spirit nearly froze both of the Cullens in the house solid until Kate stepped in and calmed her down a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT!" Volcano Bella just blew up. Rosalie was snickering as Kate tried desperately to calm her pregnant and furious mate, until her phone rang.

"Rosalie." Rose answered not even looking at the Caller ID, her eyes were too focused on Kate sticking her foot in her mouth again as she stood up from the couch and tried to be eyelevel with the tiny brunette.

"Rose where are you and Alice? You keep disappearing on us and not telling us anything." Esme's worried voice came from the phone, distracting Rose for a moment before Kate opened her mouth again.

"No wait! I didn't call you fat love! I was just remarking that the baby is probably growing quickly! None of the other women in your classes look that big around unless they're about to pop." Kate said as she reached forward and touched Bella's stomach, causing Alice to snicker harder while Irina buried her head in her hands and Tanya laughed loudly.

"Kate please open your mouth and insert your foot manually. Even _I_ know you shouldn't have said that!" Seth called earning snickers and laughter from the Denali's before Bella yelled again.

"Are you with the Denali's?" Esme's voice came through the phone distracting Rosalie for a brief second.

"STAND STILL DAMN YOU! I'LL FREEZE YOU SOLID AND UNTHAW YOU WITH A FLAME THROWER!" Bella snarled as she tried to freeze her girlfriend solid while the blond avoided the icy touch and blast. Yes they had finally moved up to the girlfriend stage, and it drove people in the nearby town mad with jealousy, envy, and disbelief when they saw the walking taser taking Bella out on dates and happily doing any and everything to help and support the pregnant teen.

"Bella?!" More than one person asked over the phone, shocked, and causing Rosalie to scowl at the phone as a few heads swiveled towards it.

"We'll be there in less than an hour." Carlisle said through the phone before hanging up, not giving anyone a chance to say anything even at vampire speeds.

"Shit." Rosalie said, summing up pretty much every vampires thought while Kate stopped running, wrapped Bella in a hug, despite Bella still being angry at her, and held her close as she looked to be protecting her tiny mate with her body. Bella simmered down almost immediately as she buried her head in Kate's shoulder, her arms around her midsection protectively when she felt the now tense mood in the room.

"Di-did I do something wrong?" Bella asked sounding small as she looked up from Kate's shoulder and around the room seeing all the tense faces.

"No babe. Not at all. We just heard something that's making us a bit… tense and protective. Especially me." Kate said softly as she held Bella close, swaying slightly as if she were rocking the brunette.

"What is it?" Bella asked worried as she focused back on her mate and her rather soothing actions.

"Apparently the rest of the Cullens were getting worried about Alice and Rosalie's frequent disappearances so they called Rose just now when I had made you mad." Kate said softly as Bella tensed at the mention of the other Cullens.

"They heard your voice and are coming here. They'll be here in an hour and they didn't give us a chance to refuse." Kate said scowling and making Bella tense further as her heartbeat began to accelerate before calming again.

"I don't care. They are the ones that hurt me not the other way around. If they think that they can do that, then waltz back into my life without trouble they'll have another thing coming. They can't demand answers from me because I don't owe them a damn thing, especially when Alice and Rosalie told them the truth about what Cuntward said to me before leaving and they didn't want to believe it." Bella said earning soft smiles from the rest of the Denali's while Alice and Rosalie winced slightly.

Oh boy they sure hoped their family didn't say or do anything to set Bella off or it'll be a venom bath.  
"Language." Irina scolded on reflex as she looked at one of her three grandchildren.

"English ma." Bella said grinning cheekily at the blond who the three non-vampires started to call their 'mother' just last week. She had nearly cried venom tears the first time her descendants had called her by her not really new but not exactly recently used title.

"And you didn't even have to push one to hear it." Leah tacked on with a snicker, making all but Victoria who looked confused to snort or snicker.

"So when should I do the ultrasound? I want to see my baby and know what gender to plan for." Bella asked giggling as she rubbed a hand over her stomach in a circular motion.

"We can do it anytime you're ready Bells. I have the equipment in the medical room." Tanya said smiling at her mate's sister who smiled back. Tanya had a sneaking suspicion about Bella being so largely swollen this quick, but the ultrasound would confirm it for sure.

"Can we do it now?" Bella asked excitedly as she beamed at Tanya pleadingly.

"Of course. Follow me. Kate can come too, and Irina as well if she wants, but I don't want nor need too many people up there crowding the room." Tanya said standing and causing Kate to pick Bella up gently and dash up the stairs to the medical room with Irina hot on her heels.

Everyone downstairs listened closely as Kate smeared some kind of gel on Bella's stomach while Tanya set up the machine. There was a small pause as Tanya placed the cold pad on Bella's stomach, earning a slight squirm and mewling sound from the teen, and moved it around slightly before there was a gasp from what sounded like Irina.

"Tan… is that what I think it is?" Irina was heard asking slowly in shock.

"Yep. I had my suspicions but this just confirms it for us and explains why Bella's stomach expanded so rapidly in such a short amount of time." Tanya said and you could almost hear her grin in her voice.

"That's…" Kate trailed off shocked while Bella squealed happily.

"Girls! Twin girls! Oh Kate isn't this wonderful?!" Bella said making jaws drop in the living room as everyone stared upstairs or at each other in disbelief. There was a heavy thud that alarmed everyone before Irina and Tanya laughed loudly. Tanya's next words made everyone snicker or laugh, oh that girl was never going to live this down.

"I expected that to happen to Bella but _Kate_? I didn't know it was possible for vampires to faint!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight Laurent AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

An hour later and Bella was upstairs in her room curled up on her bed in Kate's protective arms, fast asleep with a happy smile on her face while Kate was still grinning as she nuzzled her sleeping mate's hair. She couldn't believe it quite yet…twins…

Downstairs though the other Denali's and the Clearwaters were tense as they registered the other Cullens approaching aside from Edward who was nowhere to be found. Victoria however was standing just outside of Kate and Bella's room leaning against the wall by the door appearing to look casual, but she was guarding it against any possible would be intruders until one of her senses hit her and she dashed into the room.

"BELL-" Emmett shouted jumping straight onto the balcony outside of Bella and Kate's room, a wide grin on his face until an ice blast froze him solid and a tackle from Victoria sent him back to ground level and a few dozen yards away just before Kate could reach him.

"The fuck?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked at the balcony where Kate was standing, glaring down at the shocked Cullens while Rosalie raced to Emmett's side and Irina raced to unfreeze him.

"Apparently Emmett was a little _too_ happy to see you again." Kate said glaring at the Cullens angrily and making Bella frown but yawn.

"I was having a good dream too." Bella said sighing as she began to push herself up off of the bed, Kate instantly by her side helping her and Victoria appearing on the balcony and moving to stand beside Bella less than a second later.

"You don't have to get up if you don't want to. You can sleep some more." Kate said supporting Bella's lower back with her hand, her other hand immediately finding its way to Bella's swollen stomach and rubbing small circles in it.

"It's fine. I'll get some more sleep later, right now I'm having a craving and the twins are doing martial arts." Bella said smiling down at her stomach softly as she rubbed it feeling her children move around a bit.

"As long as they aren't falling on their face." Kate teased causing Bella to blush and scowl as she took a playful swipe at Kate who ducked it easily with a smile on her face.

"What kind of craving?" Victoria asked amused at the by play as she stood guard beside Bella, ready to take on anyone that tried sneaking up on them or attacking them.

"Blood, with some apple juice." Bella said after a moment of thinking about it, causing everyone to freeze for a moment before Kate nodded slightly.

"We suspected this would happen given their half and half nature. 'Rina is mixing some apple juice and blood together for you now. Bagged blood don't worry." Kate said adding the last bit quickly just in case Bella got the wrong idea about the blood.

"I'm not worried. I trust you all, especially ma." Bella said walking out the room and down the hallway with a small smile on her face. Entering the living room Bella paused for a moment at the sight of all the Cullens except Edward standing there being stared down by most of the Denali's, then just shrugged her shoulders and continued to the love seat that she and Kate usually shared since Irina was already standing beside it with a cup in her hand.

"Here you go sweetie. One cup of bagged blood and apple juice for my great grandkids." Irina said with a soft smile on her face as she and Kate helped Bella sit down first, then she gave her the cup.

"Thanks ma." Bella said smiling thankfully up at her many times great grandmother as she sipped the cup through the straw, laying her head on Kate's shoulder when the middle child of the Denali's sat beside her.

"Anytime sweetie." Irina said smiling fondly at her middle 'child' who greedily sipped at the cup.

"For the first time the sight or smell of blood is not making me woozy… well the little ones are but the blood isn't." Bella said smiling as she sipped her drink before wincing as her free hand shot to her stomach.

"What's wrong babe?" Kate asked immediately worried as she placed a hand on Bella's stomach protectively.

"Nothing. The twins are just kicking a bit hard." Bella said making the Denali's and Clearwaters freeze for a moment before they all crowded around Bella, Rosalie and Alice joining them immediately.

"You didn't tell us they started kicking!" Tanya said beaming as she hovered behind Bella who blinked.

"They only started kicking after the ultrasound. They must not have wanted to ruin the surprise." Bella said shrugging slightly while Kate ginned down at the extended stomach as she felt the babies kick at her hand.

"You two definitely have the vampire strength, but be careful and don't hurt your mama okay? She's keeping you both warm and safe in there until you're ready to meet us, so be good for her okay?" Kate spoke softly to the stomach as she bent over almost in half and placed two kisses on Bella's covered stomach. Bella's eyes watered and her smile widened as she looked at Kate who was staring awestruck at her stomach, giggling slightly when the kicks softened slightly.

"Well they already know they're daddy's voice and it seems like they'll listen to you." Bella said rubbing her stomach softly even as she leaned up slightly to kiss Kate's cheek.

"Sounds like you have a pair of daddy's girls on the way." Irina said grinning as she knelt down in front of Bella.

"May I?" Irina asked reaching out towards Bella's stomach eith one hand.

"Of course you can mama. You guys can feel too, not all at once though!" Bella said beaming as everyone except the two Cullen parents took turns feeling the twins kick. Even Jasper and Emmett, both of whom were grinning widely, took a turn to feel the babies kick under everyone else's watchful protective gazes.

Carlisle felt his lips curl in disgust when he saw Kate give Bella a chaste kiss to the lips, clearing his throat and face to draw everyone's attention as he stared at the brunette who favored him with a blank look.

"Bella? What are you doing here and why are you pregnant? Last I heard you were a virgin still in Forks, where you should still be."

The room lost forty degrees of temperature instantly from the mix of Bella and Irina who glares at him, alongside everyone else, as Bella scowled.

In a wave of ice and frost Blizzard Bella struck.


End file.
